making it
by DerekSouza'sBFF
Summary: my name is hayden atera quil and jacob are my cousins and i love them both even though there stupid and not very mature, my dad pretends i don't exsist oh and did i forget to mention my moms dead now i'm 15 and some wierd stuffs hapening. but im making it
1. prolog

HELLO EVERYONE my name is aria and this is my firstfanfic if it sucks im really sorry and I'l keep writing till I get you all

Aria: hey Seth want a girl friend

Seth: why you interested

Aria: eww gross as if

Seth: so why'd you ask

Aria: no reason.

I remember when I was little .My dad use to tell me these stories about our tribe .we were supposedly part of this tribe called the Quileute's. Who had these great warriors, who turned in to wolves when they fought against there enemies. Of course I never believed him I just saw them as bed time stories. When my mom died when I was 12 we-my dad and I sort of drifted apart. He still talks to me and all if you consider ,Hey Hayden or don't stay out to long a real father daughter relationship.


	2. breakfast

Sorry if I didn't make it clear at first my in my prolog that was not Seth talking that was my character Hayden.

Ok so now that that's cleared up let's get this party started

Seth: seriously aria why'd you ask

Aria: leave me alone Seth!*me walking away*

Seth: wait!

Hayden's p.o.v

Beep, beep, beep! My alarmclock blared in my ear. I forced myself to open my eyes. What an event fill day this should be I thought, knowing it wouldn't be .Just me and my dad trapped in the same house together trying to pretend each other don't exist just like yesterday. Since the whole town of Nashville is snowed in we got a surprising amount of snow this year almost 4in.I got up with a groan and washed my face. Then started my journey down the step to get some food in my belly. When I got down my dad was there on the couch in the living room watching CNN.

"Morning Hayden."My dad mumbled not even looking at me

"Morning dad," I mumbled awkwardly shuffling to the kitchen. I pulled down a mini box of Apple jacks, and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator pouring it in grabbed a spoon and plopped down at the table. As soon as I started in the phone rang_ crap,._

"I got it."I said picking up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Denny!" there's only one person I wouldn't smack for calling me that.

"Hey grandpa Quill." I smiled in to the phone

**Ok I know Seth not on the scene but yet but he's coming I promise review oh pretty pretty please be mean if you half to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth: hey aria you know you're on** **your third one shot and I'm not in yet**

**Aria: just be patient gosh **

**Seth: whatever you got that Hayden chick blocking all my spot light**

**Aria: oh shut up I'm working on it!**

***I'm going to try to make this one longer and again SETH AND HAYDEN NOT THE SAME PERSON and Seth quit nagging me.**

*** And a thank to Everlasting topaz for the review (promise I will thanks for the support)**

_Previously_

"_Hey Denny." there's only one person I wouldn't smack for calling me that_

"_Hey Grandpa Quil."I said smiling into the phone._

"What's up?" I said

"Nothing." his deep voice rumbled. "Is your old man around?"He sounded serious

"Yeah." I moved the phone from my mouth "Um dad, grandpa wants to speak to you!" I called

I heard him get up and saw him round the corner. He reached for the phone and I handed it to him.

"yes." he said into the phone

Pause

Then he looked at me hard

"No she looks fine. "He said

Pause

Then he grabbed my arm

"Normal." He said and let go then his griped tightened on the phone

Another pause

"Its only supposes to be boys." His eyes were on me almost glaring but I saw fear behind them. He slammed down the phone "Pack your bags you're leaving." he said

"WHAT!" I cried

Seth p.o.v (finally the excitement can start I had to build up to it)

"Dammit it Paul you might want to think about the rest of us eating sometimes."I yelled we were at Sam's because Emily cooked dinner. (yum)

"Ohhhh did little baby Seth just use a swear word."He smirked

"Shut the hell up Paul."I said knocking his ninth piece of chicken out of his hand it fell to the floor.

"You've been hanging out with Jacob too much." he said bending down picking up his piece of chicken off the floor taking out a bite.

"Nice."I said sarcastically

"No need in wasting."He said taking another bite

"And besides he had four second left." Collin said barbecue sauce was all over his face. I rolled my eyes. And I filled my plate again (being a werewolf you don't fill up easily even though I still liked yelling at Paul) and shoved potatoes in my mouth.

"Jeez Seth." Leah sneered

"Love you to big sis." I said mouth full of food. Just then Quil walked though the door loud and Quilish like.

"Jake guess who coming to town."He had a huge amused grin on his face.

"Who?" Jake said leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomached.

"HAYDEN."Quil busted out laughing. "She'll be here in two days!" He said trying to catch his breath.

"You mean that little girl you guys use to torturer when you were younger." Leah said raising an eye brow.

"Precisely Jake got her to eat worms once."

Jake laughed at the memory.

"You guys were jerks when you were little."Brady commented

"_Were_ jerks."Sam muttered still trying to inhale his food. Quil and Jake looked like they were about to bust a gut from all there laughing.

"I can't wait till she gets here."Jacob said

"Do I know her?"I asked

"Nah but she was the reason we stopped picking on you during the summer, well at least for a while." He shrugged

"Then I owe her some thanks cause you guys were bullies least you never made me eat worms."I shuddered at the thought.

"You got lucky."Quil said piling food on his plate.

(Later that night still Seth's p.o.v)

I crawled into bed after my shower thanking God that we did have to run patrol tonight. I've only had 12 hours of sleep this whole week. I laid there in bed thinking waiting for my mind to drift off some place, and pretty soon I was out like a light.

_(Seth's dream_

_We were out in the woods about to phase to run the perimeter. Quil step out from the trees in his wolf form another little wolf tailing behind him it was a girl I could tail by the shape of it. And by the look of her she didn't seem too happy she glaring at me. Like I'd killed her best friend, but for some reason I desperately wanted her to like me._

"_Hello." I said leaning around Quil to look at her. She kept glaring at me and turned her muzzle and walked to go stand next to Collin._

_It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest._

I woke up confused trying to figure out what was up with me. I mean I've had weird dream be for but never out that really made me feel heart wrenching pain. Looked at the clock it read 6:00am. I got up figuring there's no reason to lay back down there was no way I was getting back to sleep after that_. _I went to the kitchen to go get some cereal my mom was at the table reading a news paper.

"Make sure you tell your sister bye before she leaves today" she said I'd forgotten she Sam was letting her go to college because she really wanted to go but we all knew he wanted her gone and out of the pack just as much as the rest of us did .I love my sister but she can be a real pain some times.

"I will."I said going to sit next to her what's up I said shuffling though the paper she was holding to get the comics.

"Looks like that Garfield is at it again." she smiled at me

"You won't leave me will you, you'll _stay_ my baby boy for me right."

"Can't make any promises."I told her laughing and kissed her cheek.

Hayden P.O.V

After mulling it over for the rest of the day I figured going to La push wouldn't be so bad it would better than being here being ignored. Since I was older Quil and Jacob couldn't pick on me I was pretty good at holding my own. Started packing making sure I packed tons of long sleeves, I remembered a few Christmases there. It was always freezing and I had no clue how long I was going to be there for; he wouldn't even tell me why I was going. When I ask my dad he mumbled he didn't know. He was really starting to get on my nerves with all this evasiveness'. I mean we never really talked before but he could at least answer a question. I went down stairs listening to my dad make flight arrangements think he was really trying to get me out of the house it's a good thing we had money cause there was no way he could get rid of this quickly without it. I walked into the living room and lay down on the floor in an x trying to pick my brain to remember things about La Push. I remembered my grandpa's house warm and cozy on Christmas morning .Quil pushing me down so he could get to the tree first, and my mom and his scolding him for it., and me laughing at him behind there protections. I also remember Jacob telling me that if I ate worms I'd have good luck for the rest of my life (yeah I was a pretty gullible kid and I would have done almost anything for to let me hang out with them.) I also so remember hacking them up afterwards. Hmm good times.

**Okay so that's it for now if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me and please please review! Luv you all **

.


	4. chapter 4

**Seth: sup?**

**Aria: just trying to finish this chapter.**

**Seth: cool call me when you're done I want to read**

**Aria : cool beans **

**You guys you know I love you all and I'm such a lazy ass for not writing sooner I got some major writers block but now I'm back.**

Hayden's p.o.v

I got off at the stop in Port Angeles It was freezing outside and also raining

"Were the hell are you guys." I muttered to myself Quil and Jacob already suppose to be here when I got off the plane. Its s bad enough I all ready knew they had a plan to make my life hell, now there late. I sat down on one of the hard airport chairs waiting for them. I pulled out my IPod and stuck my ear buds in my ears. I sat there for about 10 minutes then a hand slapped over my face and covered my mouth so I could not scream. I felt lips by my ear

"Don't talk or I'll shoot up the whole place." A ruff voice said. I let out yelp

"Just kidding." The voice said and I was released .i turned around to look at my attackers.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK." I was fuming as Quil and Jacob were on the verge of busting a gut they were laughing so hard. "You …_laugh_….should …_laugh_…..have …._laugh_ ….seen ….your ….face…." Jacob said between gasp. They finally stopped laughing and I could actually look at them they were ripped they were not as built as body builders but they did not look like most 18 year olds.

"What the hell have you guys been eating steroids?" they both had blank expressions on the face than they got it.

"We had a bit of a growth spurt." Jacob said

"_A bit?_" I questioned "Whatever let's just get out of here and can we save all the toured for at least till tomorrow at least so I'm mentally prepared."

"We can't make any promises. "Quil said grabbing my biggest suit case my dad made me pack like I was going to be living here for the rest of my life. We loaded my stuff in to the car and headed for La Push.

Seth's P.O.V

I could hear Collin and Brady cheering me on as I fell cannon ball style off the cliff, and plummeted in to the water. The water felt good against my skin since it was probably freezing and my body temperature was like a camp fire. As I resurfaced I could two large things like boulders falling in to the water. I used my hand to clear the water my face even though it was starting to evaporate off my face already. Collin and Brady resurfaced shouting like idiots about_ how sweet or awesome_ there descends were. We swam to the shore. When I heard a howl comes though the air.

"Damn, just when I thought we might get a day off." Collin said

"Never Sam cautiousness."I said as we neared the forest edge to phase as soon as we got there I let the heat shoot though me and I was a wolf I took off running to the place were Sam was I could see it in his head ._ "Sup Sam." _I thought feeling the others star to join in our thought Brady and Collin were right behind me_ "man you think you could have waited for us." _

"_What can I say my speed is just too much for you guys to handle " _

"_Whatever they." _Brady said

"_What's going on any way Sam?" _I did not realize that Embry had joined

"_were is Jared and Paul well last time I saw Paul he was headed over to the Black's and I have not seen Jared but I can probably guess where he is ."_ a thought of Kim was sent thought my head .

"_well since we're not running patrol we don't need the m I just need to tell you guy something before Quil and Jacobs cousin arrives, Old Quil and Billy think she might be a wolf ." _

"_Not another girl we just got rid of our last one and she was a pain in the ass." _Embry whined_. "No offence Seth." _he added as a side note. It was not like it was not the truth. Leah was a pain in the ass when she wanted to be which was all the time, but she was my sister so I loved her.

"_Awww Seth wuz his big sister."_Embry teased

"_Shut up."_I said a weird growling sound escaped from my muzzle,

"_Anyways were going to test to see if she is we asked Bella if she would come over to my house to see how Hayden responds to her smell."_

"_Wait"Collin said "if she is one of us wouldn't bringing her here and testing on her just trigger the reaction faster."_

"_Yes but since Quill is her grandfather were letting him have the final say and he thinks it would be best if we found out earlier ."_

"_How sure are they that she's one of us?"_I asked_ "they're not very sure they really doubt it but they just want to be careful, and want us to be prepared." _Sam said_. "Bella will be around tonight so don't go freak out if you smell her and Hayden will be here in about 20 min you guys can meet her tonight at Billy's . That all you guys can go back to doing what you were before." _Embry dashed to back to work and Coll, Brady and I went back to the beach after we phased.

Hayden's P.O.V

We were pulling into La Push and we pulled up to a shackish looking place which I recognized as Billy's house .

"Why are we here?"I asked

"Cause your going to be staying with me" Jacob said "since my sisters moved out we have the extra room and there all ready decorated." he grinned walking to the back of his rabbit(**A/N:that's what kind of car Jacob has)** grabbing my bag out of the trunk and handed it to me and quil have to go meet some friends don't do anything stupid we have people coming over tonight so look shower and stuff we'll be back later." Jacob said and handed me the key to the house I heard him start the car and drive off and leave as I walked in to the house it was a small living room and wall sort of separating the them on the other side there was a hallway that had four bedrooms as I looked down the hall trying to find a sign of which one I should sleep in. I looked inside one and prayed to god that was not mine it was the girlyish shade or pink id ever seen and had posters of boy bands taped to the wall that read nsync and one said Aaron carter when the last time that guy made song. I shuddered and looked at the other 3 rooms and my prayers were answered the next to this one had a piece of paper taped to the door that said Hayden. I opened the door it was a pretty simple room it was bright the walls were painted baby blue and that was all that was on them and the bed had yellow comforter on it with white pillows and a small white desk pushed it to a corner the room was empty besides that and me I dropped my suite case passed out on the bed and took a nap thinking about the people li was going to meet tonight and also missing my dad who I wasn't sure was missing me.

Reviews, review , review the buttons right there.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here we go I 'm not sure that this is my best chapter and also I've decided I'll probably be writing in Hayden p.O.V mainly it a lot easier and I'll probably be able to update more but I'll still write in Seth's p.o.v of view a decent amount of the time thank you to all my friend who I know are reading the stories but reviews would be nice to Hint Hint so with that in mind.

P.S

you guys might be wondering why she is staying a Billy's house. well since old quil is so old to me I wouldn't seem logical for him to have two teenager staying in his house especially two werewolf teenagers with all the food they need and I also figured he would not have the room but I knew Billy's had it so I tossed her in there.

* * *

HAYDEN POV

I woke after sleeping my ass off (I had major jetlag) .I stretched then remembered what Jacob told me and looked at the clock .it was 6:30 I couldn't believe I'd slept for that long ,I got up and went through my bag looking for something to wear . Was going to try to dress up for meeting new people but I ended up settling for my normal uniform of a tee shirt, jeans, and converses brought my clothes into the bathroom with me it was a pretty basic bathroom not at all like the one back at home .it had a tub with a shower head in it a bathroom sink, and a mirror and a toilet .My bathroom back home was spacey with a TV and a Jacuzzi tub I could have lived my life in there. I shrugged off the feeling of home sickness I would be back soon any way .i looked at myself in the mirror I looked like hell my wavy hair was a disarray on my head .i had a drool stain from the corner of my mouth to my chin and I had dents in my face from my pillow. I started the shower I let the hot water run over me and I relaxed .my muscles started to feel looser. I washed and scrubbed my body till I no longer smelled airplane and sweat. After I got out I got dressed in to my favorite never shout never tee-shirt, blue jean skinny jeans, and my black high top converses. I brushed my hair in to a pony tail cause it was flying every were when I tried to leave it down .I walked into the living room to see people walking up the drive way. I knew it was not Jacob or Quil since they road off together. It was two boys got out of the car they were wearing cut off shorts and that was it besides the anklets they were both wearing ._Maybe they were lost_. Watched them from the window they did not shiver or anything but I remembered it being pretty cold outside when I got out of the rabbit. When I heard a knock on the door I jumped not realizing they were not in sight any more, I went to the door to answer.

"Are you Hayden Ateara." the taller of them said looking my body over they both looked about 3 years older than me they both had a lean build and muscles but I was not one of those girls who thought muscles equaled hot but they helped .

"Yes, and you are." I said rudely drawing his attention back to my eyes so he'd stop looking at me like that.

"Yeah that's Quil and Jacobs cousin." The other said. "I'm Collin." he said pointing to himself" and this is Brady he said pointing to the shorter. "Your cousins sent us to babysit you until thing get started. "He said taking a step in.

I blocked him. "Well you can go I don't need a babysitter I'm doing perfectly fine on my own you can tell them that."

"Look we can move you or you can just let us in but we were told to watch Hayden Ateara and that's what we're going to do." Brady said. I studied them for any sign of threat and be sides being buff I saw none I let them in but reluctantly they went straight into the living room fighting for the remote _who said they could have it? _I walked into the living room and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me."I said standing with my arms folded across my chest in front of their little spat .They looked at me impatiently.

"Give me the remote." I said firmly to them mostly to Collin who was holding the remote just out of Brady range. He looked at me like he was not taking me seriously.

"Why should I."

"For the moment this is my house my rules." he rolled his eyes but handed me the remote.

They went to raid the kitchen. I went down the list of channel and finally settled on reruns of Tosh.0 (**A: N I love love love tosh .o)** they came back out the kitchen with chips and popcorn and glasses of soda. When I reached over to Brady to grab some of his popcorn he slapped my hand away.

"Your houses get your own." narrowed my eyes at him and went to make some. After talking to Collin and Brady for a while I got more comfortable with them turns out they were both actually my age(15)they were just very big they showed be Jacob shed and I saw his two motor cycles I'll have to ask him if he'll teach me to ride.

Pretty soon Billy showed up and more people started to pile in to his small house. And I was introduced to a bunch of different people who I apparently knew before but have no recollection of now. Then I heard a knock on the door as I was talking to Sue Clearwater. I excused myself from the conversation thankful to whoever was at the was extremely nice but she was sort of gushing over me telling me how .

Grown up looked and how I even got little boobies that earned a howl of laughter from Collin who I elbowed in the gut I did not realized how muscular he was it hurt when I elbowed him. But I shrugged it off .I walked to the door and opened it I could feel the huge smile that arrived on my face I rushed at him I didn't care how old and fragile he looked I hugged him with all my might .Which was too much .

"Denny a bit tight there."His gruff voice said in a gasp.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you."I took all of him in his white hair, his dark brown eyes, and his russet skin my grandpa Quil.

"I'm glad to see you to Denny just next time don't crush me next time."

"Sorry" I laughed.

There was another knock at the door I opened it. The smell smacked me across the face it burned as it I breath my nose felt like it might fall off from the smell I ran past whoever was on the porch .just to go breath some fresh air.

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

I ran after her searching her out I had to find her if I did not ever see her again I would die she was my world I didn't what was happening to me everything was cut off from me except her I could feel warmth running tough my body not the burning sensation I get when I phase but warm like brownies when they cool down and you take that first bite she was all I had and no one else would take her unless she wanted to go I shook that thought from myself just thinking about It hurt .as soon as I saw pain fill her expression I wanted to grabber her and take her away from it .and kill whatever caused it even if it was Bella .i found her easily enough when she stopped running she was fast I felt like I was being dragged towards her. I walked up to her deliberately making noise so she would not be surprised when I got closer .she was taking in deep breathes with her knees hugged up to her chest .she was shivering I wanted to put my arm around her to have her right beside me know she was okay and make sure pain never came to her again. She took her last few deep breath and coved her face with her hands.

I sat down on the ground next to her wanting to move her hand s away but I held back though the wolf in me desperately wanted no need contact but I suppressed it.

"w-who are you?" she asked her voice muffled and shaky. She glanced at me then put her face back in her hand.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"Your mom is Sue right." She looked at me with hazel hopeful eyes I stared back into them and then I was trapped .I could not look away.

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"yes I am" she said getting up dusting off her pants I watched her she had an athletic build like she played sports she twisted her body and I had a clear shot of her butt I felt like a perv but I checked her out any way she had a nice tight butt and that was perfectly round_ ._then she turned back to me_. _"But I don't want to go in yet they probably think I'm a freak for running out like that, so I'll stay out here for awhile to save myself the embarrassment."She said heading towards Jacobs shed_._

"Would you mind if I stayed out with you."I asked _where did that come from I've never asked a girl to do anything with me before not even before I phased maybe imprinting makes you more confident._

"Why would you want to?"she asked I was about to tell her but then I remembered the reason we were out here in the first place she was pack I was not sure if I should tell her anything but could not lie to her so I gave her another answer so that I was still being honest so I said.

"I know were Jake keeps his snacks in the shed."

"Now you have to come" she told me giggling the sound was like angels singing. "By the way I'm Hayden Ateara." I already knew that from Jacob and Quil told also this it has been the only thing of my mind since I met her.

So how was that any more questions I would be happy to answer them also I'm not sure how I did with the imprinting thing I took a few ideas from when Jacob imprinted but past that I was very lost so a little more help would be nice also I'm not sure how clingy I should make Seth to her so help with that would be nice so any way reviews would be so greatly appreciated so DO IT DON'T BE LAZY! THE BUTTONS RIGHT THERE


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is just the end of the last chapter in Hayden's p.o.v nothing big but I just thought it would help explain something better since I don't want you guys to be confused because I love you :)**

I kept running trying to get away from the smell that was attacking my nostrils I knew someone was following me, but I didn't care. They'd been following me since I left the house so I knew they weren't going to hurt me, also they weren't being exactly being "quite". When I finally stop running I sat down and pulled my knees up just trying to take deep breaths just try to push the stench out of my head. I could still sense whoever was standing the watching me. Then I put my face in my hand now, realizing what I had just done I had freaked out in front of all those new people I'd just met they probably thought I was crazy or something God, was this going to be embarrassing trying to explain myself. Whoever was watching me moved closer, and at the same time a gust of when blew I shivered _crap I left my jacket_. The person sat down next to me. And I figured I should say something before thing got awkward.

"W-who are you?"I said keeping my face in my hands so my voice came out garbled. I glanced at the person it was a guy but was not one of the people I'd met all ready so I figured he came with whoever smelled like that at the door.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." When I heard his last name I was so hoping his mom was sue and that he would be nice like her.

"Your mom is Sue right?" I asked him taking my hands from my face.

"Yeah, and are you feeling better?" he asked me. I looked at him, really this time he was staring at me like a little kid who just walked in to a candy store for the first time. Like I was something wonderful that he'd never seen before, he also was muscular _was that some kind of thing with the boys here. _

"Yes, I am." I got up to brush my jeans off ,and there was a bunch of dirt packed on the left back pocket of my jeans that I had to struggle to get to . Then I tuned back to him."But I really don't want to go back in yet; they probably think I'm a freak for running out like that so I'll stay out here for a while to save myself the embarrassment." I got up and started towards Jacobs shed that Collin and Brady showed me.

"Would you mind if I stayed out here with you." he was still looking, well more like staring at me, since I'm pretty sure he never stopped looking at me. But why would he want to stay out here with me. It's cold, and also I'm the girl who just took of running out of the house randomly.

"I know were Jacob keeps his snacks in his shed." He told me proudly

I laughed "well now you have to come." I told him giggling, _I've never giggled before he is kind of hot and he has a really sexy voice my inner voice chided._ I said something to stop my inner voice from speaking I've never liked a guy on first sight and I was not starting now. Then I remembered I never told him my name. "By the way I'm Hayden Ateara." I told him .he looked like my name was the best thing he'd ever heard. I studied him and he looked back at me but not like one of my friends would. He was staring at me like, what was his that guy's name I met earlier Sam, like Sam looked at his fiancé Emily which was cute when he looked at her, but when some guy I did not really know did it to me it was sort of awkward .I arched an I eyebrow at him in curiosity he kept staring so to stop the awkwardness I turned back around to walk to the shed.

So there you go en joy and review


	7. Chapter 7

So I don't have much to say here uh thanks to future writer girl for the reviews **(and** **if you can get me your first name I will find a spot for you in my story)** and as for the rest of you who have me on story alert but have not reviewed I'm a wee bit mad at you but still thanks for the support. **As always love you guys aria out**.

Hayden's p.o.v

"Here we are." Seth said handing me a bag of cheese puffs and a warm soda from the box he pulled down off the high ledge hidden by car parts.

"Thanks." I sat down on top of Jacobs's car that faintly smelled like the burning sent from before. "Do you smell that?" I asked Seth who was still hunched over in the box looking for something for himself.

"Smell what?" I hate when people answered my questions with another question.

"The smelled that almost got me to claw my nose off."

"I don't smell anything that bad."

"Hmm."

He stood up from the box then came and sat down next to me opening up a candy bar that he got from the box, he was concentrating on it very hard.

"How long are you staying?"He asked me a bit of worry in his voice, still focused on his candy bar.

"Umm I don't know." I told him, I was still wondering that myself.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"He asked looking up at me that weird look in his eyes that was starting to making me feel all mushy in side I shook off that feeling as fast as possible .

"Something illegal maybe break in to some houses, sell some drugs, and kick puppies." I shrugged taking a sip of my soda. Then I smiled at his confused expression. "I'm joking." I said lightly punching him in the shoulder his skin was really hot it reminded me of Jacobs hand this morning.

"Well knowing that your Quil and Jacobs's cousin you might actually mean it."

"So it's not just me there stupid around."I laughed.

"No defiantly not, but they've both matured a lot since I first started hanging out with them especially Jacob."He said staring out at the trees

"I guess if you count pretending there going to hold you hostage and treating to blow up the airport mature." I said

"They did what." he started to laugh choking on his soda.

"That's so not funny they almost gave me a heart attack." He started laughing even harder.

"What?" I asked

"You talk like a teenager on TV." He said shaking his head trying to hold back a laugh and not succeeding.

"No I don't." I crossed my arms. He got off the car and turned to me with amusement in his eyes and crossed his arms like I was. "That's _so_ not funny they almost gave me a heart attack." He mimicked my voice .I almost spit out my cheese puff laughing at him he started laughing too. Off to the side I heard someone clear their throat it was Sam.

"Umm, you guys might want to come in there about to start telling the stories. His eyes drifted over to me looking a bit sad like something bad was coming to me.

"What stories."I asked.

Sam was about to answer but Seth beat him to it.

"The stories of the Quileute histories."

"Cool, I have not heard one of those since I was twelve." I jumped off the car and started walking towards the house.

"You guys coming." I turned to them.

"Yeah just give us a sec." Sam said stopping Seth from following me.

"Whatever." I turned to go to go in the house.

When I got inside I got a lot of weird reactions. My grandpa gave me a look I could not tell if it was proud or sad .Jacob gave me a look of actually I'm not positive what that was. Sue tried to hug me to death and gave me a big beaming smile, and so did Emily and that other girl, umm Kim and they jumped around me squealing.

"Yay."I said weakly having no clue why they were so excited.

Then Embry walked into the house "I got the fire going." He said and everybody started moving. Outside there was a small bon-fire setting of logs in a circle and a fire the usual look of one of these types of things. I sat on the ground and propped myself up against Rachel's knees while her and Paul were making googly eyes at each other.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy." I said to them. (**If you've ever seen Annie the movie you probably know what this sounds like.) **If looks could kill I'd be lying on the ground withering in pain right now. I turned back around laughing to myself .Everyone well all the guys were scarfing hotdogs and hamburgers down their throats cooking them in the fire that was going. I grabbed a hot dog from Emily, and "secretly borrowed" Paul's stick when he was not looking. I put my hotdog on the end and stuck it in the fire there were tons of conversations going on around me. I heard my name pop up in the one Billy and my grandpa was having, but it's probably just old people talk. I watched the flames lick at my hotdog.

"Hey."

I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh you scared me." Seth was sitting next to me.

"Sorry." He said. I took my hot dog out of the fire and gave the spit back to Paul.

"Here you go." I said handing it to him.

"I didn't give you this." Paul said giving me a look.

"I know I secretly borrowed it." I heard Seth laughing behind me

"See, I knew you were headed for a life of crime."Seth muttered. Paul took the stick from me and Rachel gave me a look that said "really". I smiled at them for a second time. Then I turned to Seth _wow the fire makes his eyes look really nice _shut up stupid inner voice.

"So what you been up to since I saw you 15 minutes ago besides annoying Paul and Rachel." Seth asked me.

"Well I got a bunch of weird looks, and I think your mom loves me." We both looked over at her at the same time she looked like she was going to burst from happiness .Just then I heard Billy start the stories up with the intro the normal intro to all the stories. We all listen as he spoke .Seth's shoulder was pressed up against mine and it felt really nice. I brought my knees up to my chest so I had to re adjust. And don't judge me but maybe I pushed myself just a bit closer into Seth's shoulder. I didn't know if he cared any cause my attention was caught by the story Billy was telling it the one my dad use to tell me when I had nightmare before my mom died . It was the one about how our people became wolves he told me it so I'd always know that good always wins in the end.

When Billy finally moved on to the next story .I was nodding off leaning against some thing hard but really warm not thinking about what it could be I leaned my head back against it and by the end of that story I was asleep. Pretty soon I felt some one nudge me. I blinked my eyes hard. I was curled in to something I loosened my grip on the red tee shirt I was clutching and looked up and it was Seth._crap_

"Sorry." I said weakly I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's cool your cute when you sleep."

to that I really had nothing to say I bit my lip sitting up trying to hide the red I knew was taking over my face.

I know this chapter kind of ended abruptly but I'm having a bit of blockage thanks to the songs

Don't know why by: Nora Jones

Lucky by: Jason Miraz and Colbie Calliate

For getting me this far in this chapter they were really good for inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

A little later everyone was gone and it was just and it was just the four us left in the house Jacob, Billy, Rachel, and me Rachel I went to bed and I thought that would be best for me too. I went into the bathroom to take a shower before since I was dirty form sitting on the ground, and a bit sweaty form the heat of the fire and the heat from Seth. The thought of him made my insides melt _God I didn't even know the boy._ Shook my head and stepped in to the shower. Letting the hot water pound my skin, with its steady beat I washed my hair the smell of my sweet pea shampoo/conditioner made me sleepy as it all ways does. I rinsed it out I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair and combed it out trying to sort out all of the tangles .then put on my pj's which consisted of one of a pair of royal blue boxers and a white tank top . Then I head of to bed.

"Umm Hayden I need two talk to you." Billy said as I walked past his rooms to mine "you know Billy" I stopped "those words never lead to good things."

He chuckled "it's nothing to bad I don't think."

"Come out with it Billy I'm ready."

"Okay how would you feel about staying here?"

I shrugged "it's cool I guess."

"No I mean staying here permanently like going to school here and everything."

"I can't I have my friends in Tennessee and my dad I know you know we don't really talk much but he's still my dad I need him I can 't leave ." said trying franticly to get him to understand .

"Well your dad thinks it would be a good idea."

"Tell him I don't want to tell him I don't know" I was struggling for word. "Tell him I'm a brat and you don't want me in your house."

"Well I already told him we'd be happy have you stay." He said cautiously

"Does he expect me to just leave everything behind school and everything I own?" I could feel my skin getting warmer and I felt a bit off at the moment but I was probably just tired.

"He said he'd ship all your stuff out here for you." I was no longer in the mood for this

"You know what, whatever if he wants me gone I'll leave I don't care anymore." and with that I started towards my room which was now really my room _just perfect._ I went to my bed and grabbed my iPod that was still sitting on my bed slipped under the blankets and let the music lull me into an angry sleep. My dreams were all my friend s being dragged away from me and my dad looking at me with that blank expression on his face. I woke up with a start .With Peter Bjorn and John's young folks playing in my ears I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time it was 8:00 am I slid out of bed and drug myself down the hall looking inside of Jacob and Rachel's rooms Jacob wasn't there but I hear Rachel muttering in her sleep. I continued on and shuffled into the living room. Paul was sitting on our couch _yeah I said our I figured I could be happy in la push if I gave it a shoot_ _I mean I'd miss Tennessee but I could learn to be happy mean I'd miss Tennessee but I could learn to be happy here too._

"Don't you have your house?"

"Heard you got kicked out of yours." he sneered

"You're a jerk." I balled my fist up I wanted to hit him in the face so bad.

"You won't last a month." I heard him mutter I walked pass him in to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast before I did something I'd regret. I saw a box of frosted flakes on top of the refrigerator and grabbed it and went to find a bowl and some milk after I had devoured. There was a Knock at the door I leaned back in my seat all I saw was a black pickup truck outside I got up and answered the door it was Seth I smiled up at him

"Jacob not here right now but I think-"

"Go get dressed." He ordered me

"You know Seth I was kind of planning on just being lazy today."

"Go get dressed your spending the day with me now go."

I looked at him and pouted that usually got me what I wanted even with my dad most of the time if I wanted it badly enough.

But instead of giving in he pouted back at me his_ was way cuter than mine_. I frowned at him and went to my room to get dressed I threw on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve thermal and my black converses and just left my wavy hair down since it was not raining.

"Billy I'm going out." I heard a grunt and I took that as an ok. Grabbed my jacket, wallet and went out to the black pickup were Seth was waiting for me he was wearing a grey Tee shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He wasn't facing me though so I figured I'd have some fun .I backed up and prepared myself to launch at him. I ran full speed at him and though I on to his back he jumped but caught me he was breathing hard.

"Do not do that I thought I was being attacked"

"Nope" I put my chin on his shoulder "just me." I smiled

I jumped down from his back. "So where are we going." I asked he open the door to his car for me and I hopped in the car.

He got in on the other side "some were" was all he answered. He started the car and pulled off.

"Ooo a surprise."

"Yep." And he popped the P.

"How old are you." he asked me

"You're not supposed to ask a girl that."

You're not that old."He said and turned to look at me he had that weird look in his eyes that made my insides melt.

"Uh umm" I stuttered "I 'm 15."

"See you're younger than me I'm 16." He told me smiling he had the happiest smile I had ever seen it was contagious even I started smiling.

It turned out we were going to a small dinner in La Push we ordered in side. And kept talking about all sorts o f thing s it turns out we had a lot in common. We both had a parent who had died his dad had died two years ago. And I told him about my mom and how she had died in a car crash when I was twelve. We talked about music we liked, and stupid things we did as little kids I told him how Quil and Jacob had convinced me to eat worms and how I hacked them up that night. After we ate lunch we went to the beach which was basically deserted. He told me that during the spring and summers there are a lot more people around.

I was beginning to like Seth and not like that more in a friend way someone I could talk to and knew they would listen and I wouldn't have to worry about them running off and telling someone what I had said. It took a while but my girl instincts finally stopped noticing how hot he was. And let me see how good a person he was. The whole day I had been smiling and laughing.

When I told him I was staying he looked like he might have a heart attack from happiness

"So you're really staying like you're going to be going to school here and everything."

"Yes." I told him

"His face softened "you don't sound too happy about that." He noticed

" actually I am its better for me out here for me a lot healthier for me ." which was true I actually had a real family out here people who didn't try to pretend I did not exist though I did miss a lot my dad even if he did not miss me . I knew this was true.

"It's just I miss home." I felt a tear run down my face. Then he hugged me I was not prepared for that his skin was really warm and I felt safe in his arms like nothing could touch me since he was about a foot taller than me my feet were off the ground then he sat me down .wiped the tear from my cheek

"It'll be okay." He told me hand still on my cheek. I looked off to the side at the ocean because his face was really close to mine. All of a sudden his grip on my face tightened and I looked back to him and his lips crushed mine. It felt like someone had set fire to my body. Immediately Seth released me with a horrified look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." he rushed out. "Please forgive me I'm so stupid."

I rolled my eyes and got up as tall as my toes would get me and grabbed his shoulders to steady myself and kissed him needing that feeling back in me and I got it. Pure bliss was running though my veins. He kissed me back roughly. There was no backing out of this kiss now since he had me practically pinned to his body not that I wanted to back out this was perfect but I wanted him closer I put my arms behind his neck and brought him down to my level so I could get to him better . He complied and I kept kissing him until I was out of air. I could feel Seth hands tangled in my hair my hair. I broke my lips from his leaning my forehead against his listening to us both panting then I pulled back so could look at him. his eyes were glued to mine his usual stare intensified by ten. I put my forehead back to his and waited till my breathing went back to normal I felt Seth loosen his iron hold on my waist and I took a step back.

"See now we're both stupid." I said

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me .I smiled glad there wasn't an awkward silence after what we just did.

Seth grabbed my hand and towed me to the car "come on let's get you to home before you tempt me further. "

"I tempt you I believe you kissed me first." I said raising an eye brow at him.

"Yes but mine was nothing compared to your comeback."

"True maybe you should work on that."

"Somebody's a bit cocky now aren't they?"

I laughed as we reached the car and got in. Seth started the car and drove toward my street.

And then Seth asked the question I'd sort of wanted to avoid "so where does this leave us." right as we pulled up in front of Billy's house.

I ran my hair thought my hair the and sighed and looked him in the eye "I honestly have no clue but maybe we should just be whatever this is and cross the titles bridge when we get there." I said shrugging .he looked at me for a second not meeting my eyes. "fine." then smiled at me then leaned in and kissed me right on the mouth when he pulled back I was a bit dizzy and I felt a stupid grin spread over my face.

"Can I still do that then?"

"You all the practice you can get."

"From the look on your face that's not entirely true."

I giggled, ah_ I have to stop that,_ and got out of the car "see you later Seth." And ran into my house.

Billy was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Billy" I called

"Hey did you have fun today." he called back to me his eyes never left the screen he was watching a foot ball game. "Loads."I said coming in to the room to watch the game it was the redskins vs., the saints.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" I cocked my head to the side what was he talking abou- I felt my eyes get big.

"OF COURSE NOT."I yelled what the hell kind of question is that?

"just asking , your dad sent some of your stuff up here_" God he waste no time_ " yeah" I said getting up to go to my room to go see what was here all ready . There were boxes in the middle of the floor of my room.

I bent down to open one my net book was in it and so were my pictures of my mom I was surprised he sent those I figured he might have kept them for himself not that he did not have plenty . I took out the one of my mom holding me in the hospital with my dad looking at her watch me. It was my favorite took it out and sat it on the desk and put my net book on it too. The rest of the boxes were just filled with the remainder of my clothes and had a few of my books in it including my favorite to kill a mocking bird. I pulled the clothes out and splayed them across my bed .and went to find hangers I went in the living room.

"Hey Billy you know where I could find some hangers." look in jakes closet you can take all of those. I did as he said there was a bunch. I took the clothes I had in my suit case out and started to hang those up every now and then my mind would drift of back to the beach and I'd get distracted thinking about Seth.

"Bad Hayden." I told myself snapping out of it.

I Finished hanging up all of my clothes and took my dirty ones and put them in the laundry basket I'd

Have to learn how to wash clothes eventually dropped them in a pile and in inside of a basket that was filled with Rachel's dirty clothes and hopefully she'd notice and teach me I went to my room and grabbed my books to find a spot for them .I figured my night stand drawer would be a good enough spot for now. I kept to kill a mocking bird out and grabbed my iPod and went to jakes shed and sat in a corner to read.

By the time I came out it was pretty late I'd been reading for about 3hrs.I got up and stretched my legs and arms that had gotten pretty stiff. I walked back in to the house to find Jacob and some girl sitting on the couch. Jacob turned to me.

"Were have you been in your shed reading you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked him

"oh yeah Hayden this is my girl friend nesses, ness this is my cousin Hayden ." hey I said smelled a little off I mean I was not sniffing her of anything but it just radiated of her she was really pretty she had Reddish brown hair and super brown eyes and pale skin with a faint blush over her cheeks.

"Hi so are alright in the head cause if you're going out with Jacob I'm not so sure your okay." she laughed

"I make sure to keep him in line "she said

"Good you better or otherwise he'll run wild like a dog." they both laughed at that. Said goodbye and left them alone to escape to the kitchen I found some turkey in the fridge and I pulled out the bread and some tomato and lettuce and made a sandwich. Then went to my room and picked up my net book off my desk and surfer the web until I heard two new voices in the house I heard Billy's voice and another familiar one I recognized as Sue's. Then there was a knock on my door .it was probably just Billy checking up on me.

"Come in "

The door opened and I heard foot steps. Wich meant it was not Billy I looked up and nesses was in the door way.

"Can I sit" she asks me. I scooted over and made room she came over and plopped down .I kept my attention on the computer screen.

"Sue wants to know what you want for dinner."

"Whatever you and Jacob want is cool with me."

"Seth's hear to you know" I perked up immediately" and we all want chicken, but Seth insisted we ask you what you want." She said proudly like it was her.

"Well chickens fine with me." I told her

"You know you're really pretty you should come shopping with me one day."

"Uhh I'll think about it."

"Aww come on Hayden" she whined "please"

"Sure sure I'll come when you want to go."

"Later just remember you said you would go, now I'm going to go tell sue you said that chicken was fine." she got up and food would be ready in a little while and bounded down the hall.

"As soon as she left by body wanted to follow her to go see Seth but stayed planted on my bed not wanting to seem desperate. So I sat on my bed and went back to the computer .not even a second later Seth was at my door. He had a giant grin on his face.

"Hi." I said

He came in and took nesses place on my bed he grabbed the picture on my night stand "is this your dad" he pointed.

"Yup."Said leaning back against the wall my bed was pushed up against.

"And that's my mom" I pointed her out "and that little scrunched up thing is me."

"Awww look at wittle Hayden." he teased

"Shut up" I took the picture from him and sat it down in my lap and looked at it I felt like I was twelve again my dad trying to explain what happened to me while he cried himself.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" Seth said

"I miss them both."I whispered trying to keep my voice from cracking. I looked at the picture trying to fight back tears. I felt Seth put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off. I didn't want to be comforted I'd gotten over this a long time ago. I took a deep breath and set the picture back on the night stand. I looked at Seth worry was on his face.

"I'm fine."

"Come on." I tried to pull him off the bed but he was too big and worry still clouded his face as he looked at me. "I'm fine now I promise." I said with as much honesty as I could muster up.

"You sure." He asked me stroking my cheek with his thumb. I leaned in to it.

"Positive."

Okay and there it is I m working on the next chapter it should be up this weekend but no promises.

LAST THING REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	9. Chapter 9

This take place about two weeks after my last chapter

Seth's p.o.v

I woke up from a really perverted dream about me and Hayden gosh if she knew what went through my head about her she probably would want nothing to do with me. I'll have to lean to control my thoughts before she phases. Sam still had no clue how I could have imprinted on a member of the pack. That wasn't a problem for me the biggest problem was controlling "certain" body parts when I was around her.

Let's just say me imprinting + my normal teenage boy hormones just spelled trouble , but it wasn't like our relationship had progressed much .we kissed every once in a while but basically I was in the friend zone witch I didn't mind . Whatever she wanted me to be four her I would be no questions asked. But that didn't stop my body from reacting a so when she kissed my cheek or grabbed my hand.

The only thing I had to worry about know that didn't dawn on me till this morning was other guys which was now a big problem since winter break was now over and school started back to day and shed be going back with us .I don't remember the last time La Push had a new student in any grade .but know we've got one and its Hayden the big problem is Hayden's hot she's really hot she does not see it but she is I've even caught Brady thinking about her and I let him have for that. And the bad thing was I could stop her from choosing someone else if she wanted because we weren't even together. So in a teenage boys mind she was free game. I got dressed and ate breakfast and got in my car to drive to school. I walked in just as I suspected they were already talking about her .I heard girls talking about how she knew us I even heard "do you think she could hook me up with Collin" I laughed to myself when I heard that . I heard boys talking about her I took all I had not to punch them for talking about her that way.

"HEY SETH." I heard the most wonderful voice in the world call. I turned to look at her she ran up next to me.

"hey." she said smiling up at me god she took my breath away.

"Hello to you to." I heard those same guys same guys talking about her .I took her arm gently and took her out of their view shooting them a glare.

"What's your first class?" I asked her still keeping my grip on her arm she used her other to fish her schedule out of her pocket. Then handed it to me. I read it.

"Chemistry honors." I raised my eye brows at her I was impressed I was a junior and I was taking that class basic.

"Yep pretty much all things math and science I'm brilliant it's just that hates me."

I laughed and looked at the rest of her schedule we only had 2 classes together and we all had lunch together. I handed it back

"Can you show me were the office is I need to get my locker assignment."

"Sure." I let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand and lead her to the office.

When we got there she walked up to the desk were Mrs. Williams was and leaned over to get a better view over her shirt rode up over her jeans exposing her waist.. God I wanted to go over there and grab her _what is wrong with me I have to snap out of this._ I turned my head away from the tempting view and looked out the window. It was raining the clouds over head were very dark. I looked back to the desk Hayden had went back to standing normally Mrs. Williams was handing her a set of gym cloths . She came over to me.

"Which locker did you get?"

"Number 243."

I walked her to chem.

Making sure no other guy got the chance to talk to her at least till I had to leave her which was much too soon.

"Bye "she said to me before skipping off into class I turned and made my way to Spanish.

Hayden's p.o.v

I'd put on a brave face for Seth but as soon as he walked away I started to panic. I went to the teachers desk to ask him were to sit he was an older man with graying hair.

"umm excuse umm Mr. Oliver " I recalled his name from my schedule " I'm the new student Hayden, Hayden Ateara and I was wondering if there was a certain spot I was suppose to sit." he smiled at me

"Yes I do umm Audrey would you mind being lab partners with Ms. Ateara ." he said to a girl who was scribbling in side of a note book fiercely her head popped up when.

"No problem Mr. o." he passed me a book and I took it and went to sit at the table. The girl named Audrey had a yoshi back pack over her shoulders and her hair was pulled in to a neat ponytail and was wearing a plaid shirt and blue jean.

"You're the new girl?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said to her

"Its Hayden right." I nodded

"So where are you from?"

"Tennessee."

"I've never been there before." She told me

She kept asking me basic small talk questions until the teacher started to talk

"Today class we have a new student Hayden Ateara would you raise your hand" I raised it feeling a bit embarrassed then he continued teaching. He was teaching over the periodic table group 1-11 since I'd already leaned groups 1-11 this was going to be a boring few weeks in this class.

After a few minutes of class Audrey decided she didn't want to pay attention and started talking to me asking me what classes I had it turns out I had gym and art with her .when the bell finally rung she said she'd see me in trig I walked to English knowing this was going to be rough especially being new.

When I got there I saw Collin and Brady waving me over to an empty desk I front of them.

"So how's it going they asked me?"

"Okay so far." I said shrugging.

"All right class this semester we will be starting classical books." a voice interrupted.

I turned to see a petit old woman who could only be the English teacher she was wearing jeans and one of those teacher sweaters.

I she looked at a piece of paper on her desk.

"It seems we have a new student." she said looking up from it.

I raised my hand.

"Ah well what's your name sweet pea."

"h –Hayden Ateara." I said stuttering nervously since the whole class had turned their attention on me. She laughed when I said my name

"well I'm Mrs. Wills and hope fully you're not as spunky." she like she was searching for the right word" as other Ateara's I've had in my English class." She smiled at me.

"well know that's settled let's get to work the first book we will be reading is _to kill a mocking bird _I was so glad I'd read this book about a million times. She started talking about the main characters while passing out the book to the class I heard Seth and Collin groan about not wanting to read an old book.

"Shut up" I told them they stuck there tongues out at me.

"Real mature "I told them rolling my eyes.

Then she made that horrible announcement don't forget want a book report on this _crap._

We went thought the rest of class talking about the book the teacher explaining the time period explaining why something were acceptable then when others weren't and explaining what certain saying were it was actually really fun Mrs. Wills found ways to make us laugh at her jokes . I was actually sort of upset when the bell rung Collin came up and took my book him and Brady took off out of the class room.

"Give that back." I hollered running after them "I'm going to be late you dumbasses." I kept up with them but when they stopped running they deciding keep away would be a better game they had me chasing after my book them throwing it back and forth. Finally I got tired of the game and as soon as Brady caught the book I tackled him and wrestled it out of his hands (** I know this sound unlikely but she is a wolf so she's getting stronger she just does not know it)**

"Quit being stupid."I yelled at them both." now I'm going to be late."

I said and walked away muttering thing that didn't even make since to me. I walked into class and sat down and put my head down on the desk not even bothering to ask if it was alright. I felt some one stroke my hair. I snapped my head up and sighed thank god it was Seth I was starting to miss him

"Heard you got in to a fight" he was smirking at me humor in his eyes.

"It wasn't a fight it was more of a violent disagreement with Collin and Brady and me."

"I heard you tackled him."

"It was completely necessary." I said matter –of –fact like.

"Of course It was." he smirked broadened I turned to the teacher who was walking in to class.

Seth p.o.v

How was I suppose to pass this semester with her sitting right here I knew that no guys had said anything to her. But I knew as soon as the fear of Quil and Jacob being her cousin wore off god was I in trouble. The teacher was talking about the Euler's formula and I saw Hayden move her hair to the other side of her head exposing more of her face to. She was concentrating on the notes the teacher was giving. She tore a piece of paper from her note book and folded it and handed to me I opened it.

FOCUS AND STOP STARING AT ME ITS WEIRD! Was scrawled on to it.

I pulled out my note book and wrote "make me "on it on it and passed it to her. I watched her open it and heard her sigh and watched her write something on the bottom of it and she folded it and handed it to me.

I'm serious Seth I mean it. Focus

I looked at the board and wrote down the notes that were on the board and learned the formula then figured out the process for hoe to solve the problem then he assigned us ten problems that were to be turned in at the end of class .When the bell finally rung we turned in our work . she grabbed her things and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door which was weird I was usually the one who had to grabbed her hand she always seemed reluctant to do anything physical towards me like she thought I wouldn't want her to which was oh so wrong . She stopped at her locker and dug through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"This." She said pulling out a book I read last year it was _to kill a mocking bird._

"I have to read this book this book which won't be much of a problem since I have read it already. It's just I have a report I need to do on it and I really suck at those so do you think you could help me with it."

My world my reason for living the thing I love most in the entire world just guaranteed me alone time with her .Even if were just doing work It would it still be great.

"Sure "I said "I've already read it too so I can defiantly help you."

"Good cause I'll be counting on you Clearwater." She said handing me the book then putting then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me just on the cheek but that did not stop my perverted thoughts from hitting me like a ton of bricks.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay well hi I'm ARIAS FRIEND THALIA AND ARIA HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY AND IM SICK AND BOARD SO SHE LET ME WRITE THIS CHAPTRE SO I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO WRITE LIKE HER WHILE PUTTING MY PERVERTED IDEAS IN TOO IFYOU GUYS LIKE IT SHE MIGHT LET ME WRITE MORE AND THAT'S ABOUT ALL I HAVE TO SAY SO THERE.

"Okay Hayden you have to try you're almost done please just concentrate" Seth told me

"I don't wanna this is boring." He was helping me with my report and I was really all most done but I was really board. I tried using the crush I knew he had on me against him but even that was not working and it always works he must really want me to finish this report. I leaned my forehead against his chest, and trace a circle with my finger over his chest. He shivered and this was as close as I'd gotten to winning all day. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his chest.

"Come on Hayden you need to finish he kissed my forehead and reached back to unwrap my arms from around his neck. I sat on the bed and pouted and pulled my net book back into my lap.

"You haven't written about the setting of the book yet do that and write you're concluding paragraph and you're done." I sighed and got to work while Seth lay out on my bed.

"You know you were almost close that last time."

"Whatever" I said smacking him in the chest. He chuckled and closed his eyes as I continued to type I spelled checked my work and after about 20 slow minuets I was done with my final two paragraphs. I put the net book on top of Seth's chest

"I'm done I think" I ran my hand though my hair he read over the entire paper .he took the sticker off the bananas he'd been working on and stuck it on my fore head .

"Good job."

"yay" I got off the bed and stretched .then leaned back down to kiss Seth putting my hands on either sides off his face his lips moved with mine but then his decided it was time for them to take charge his hands braded themselves into my hair and pull my lips harder to his but there was enough for his tongues to run across my bottom lip. The fire coursing thought my veins was indescribable and it only got hotter when I heard him moan in to the kiss I crawled up onto him so that I was stratling his hips I felt his tongue glide across my lips . Parted my lips and felt his tongues slide in to meet mine they fought for a while but I gave in eventually but not without a fight. Then he stopped and pushed my face back _did I do something wrong_.

"Hayden, what are we, kid."

"Humans." I responded innocently he gave me a _really? _Look.

"I don't know Seth." I rolled off of him and sat on the bed

"Well I was thinking maybe" he paused like he was nervous. "If you want don't worry about my feeling honestly I'll still be your friend."

"Best friend."I corrected him.

"Best friend."He smiled, then took a shaky breath "I'll still be your best friend but maybe we could be, god this sounds lame,"

"Just spit it out Seth, gosh"

"You want to be my girlfriend." he blurted

"See that was not so bad and already knew it was coming eventually and the answers no."

He looked like he just been slap.

"I'm just joking! "

"Good cause you scared me there for a second."

I laughed

"Come on lover boy lets go bother Sam and Emily." I tugged on his arm and snagged his key s that were halfway out of his pocket.

"I'm driving.' I let go of his hand and ran

"Oh no you're not I like my car." He caught up with me when I was half way to his car and grabbed me by the waist lifting me off my feet

."Hey" I protested.

"My car I drive."

"Fine."I huffed I really did need to find something to get around on then I thought about the motorcycle I need to find Jake later. He put me down and I climbed in to the we pulled off

Seth p.o.v

She bent down to tie her shoe and I had to fight my hormonal teenager side from staring at her ass. God I never had this big a problem before I mean I rarely ever noticed girls be four and now I couldn't this one out of my head.

She stood back up _thank god I couldn't have fought temptation much longer._

"Come on Seth." she said dragging me inside of Sam's house. Her skin was getting hotter which was scaring me pretty soon she would phase and she would be in danger all the time and fighting vampires what if we had to have another battle with vamps would she have to be part of it . I'd even all ready asked Sam if he could make her train for a while before he let her run patrol. I knew once she knew about everything she would probably hate me for that but it was my job to protect her.

She still didn't know did not even know I'd imprinted on her since old Quil and Billy thought it would be best to let her enjoy being normal while she had it and I didn't think that was the best idea It would just be more she had to handle and phasing for the first time is enough in its self but. I agreed at least they weren't asking me to stay away from her. Not like my mom would let that happen she was practically picking out the church we were going to get married in every time I brought Hayden over she just about exploded with happiness. But any way back to what we were doing. Hayden and I walked in to the house and were greeted by the arguing sounds of

Embry and Paul fighting over what they wanted to watch. I went to sit in the arm chair. but then Hayden did something I really was not expecting her to do even if she was officially mine now, she came over and sat in my lap and leaned back against my chest I felt her but against my front and I could already feel myself getting a bit excited . I put my arm around her waist sitting up so she wouldn't feel me she didn't seem to mind the change in position. She just laid her head back on my shoulder and sighed I could feel myself get hard just off of that. My mind started to drift to into some of my fantasies about her I was so hard right now I felt growl rip though my chest. I had to do something about this now.

"Well be back in a sec." I said forcing her out of the house. She shot me a confused look and once we were out of the house I knew my mom was over at Charlie's so I headed to my house and headed there.

"Where are we going we just got here" she asked.

Even the innocent in her voice was a turn on god she had no Idea what she did to me.

I put her in the car and started to drive.

"Seth".

"Seriously where are we going?"

"My house I need to take care of something." My voice sounded shaky and frantic.

We pulled up in front of my house and I all but dragged her out of the car as soon as we got into my house pulled her towards my room and I think she got what I wanted cause she kicked it into gear she I would have never guessed she wanted me as much as I wanted her .

But when we went into my room she shut the door behind her she turned to look at me my eyes landed on her lips and I licked mine.

Hayden's p.o.v

What the hell was wrong with him why'd he just drag me out of Sam's?

"Where are we going we just got here?" I asked him he turned to look at me his eyes were filled with something I just couldn't place _whatever it is he I makes him look really sexy _I silenced my inner voice as Seth practically though me into the car and shut my door .he jumped in the car and drove

"Seth, seriously where are we going "

"my house I need to take care of something." he said the words like whatever it was really important I sat back and we pulled in to his drive way and he jumped out of the car and came around to pull me out I notice what the look in his eyes reminded me of that time on animal planet when the lion was hunting its prey. When he got us in the house he started pulling me towards his room. He shut the door and I saw him lick his lips'. I took a step backwards his predatory gaze became more intense.

"And where are you going?" he ask me taking a long stride towards me. I took another step backwards looking at him and my back hit the wall he smiled but it wasn't his usual happy go lucky smile it was a mischievous smile GOD WAS IT SEXY. I guess he got tired of the game and took the final steps toward me his mouth crashed on to mine kissing me roughly his hands in my hair pulling my face closer to his. I was pinned against him and the wall .I put my hands in his hair pulling his face to mine as close as possible to mine before I ran out of air. We broke apart for a second panting then went back I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist like our first kiss and start pulling me away from the wall walking. I wasn't sure were though. Then he sat down and I was stratling him on the bed I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip. While kissing him pushed him down so I could stop stretching he lay down on the bed with me on top I felt his hands run down the length of my body I whimpered in to the kiss. Seth rolled over so that I was on bottom I pulled back to look at him he was looking at me with those eyes he still had his grip on my hair and brought my mouth back to his slipping his tongue in my mouth fighting with mine I finally let him take over . It felt so right in his arms I could live here forever if I hadn't heard someone clear there throat.

We both looked up, aww_ crap._

Well that's all for oll for now tell me how I did and maybe aria will let me write more and like she always says review.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here it is it's going to switch point of view a lot just cause I wanted everyone to be heard

So sorry about that and pass that hope you guys like it

Previously

_Aww, crap_

Hayden p.o.v

I launched off of Seth's lap I could feel my face heating up.

Sue stood in the doorway she had a smile on her face which was weird because most parents would not be happy to find their son making out in their room with a girl.

"Hey mom" Seth said awkwardly

"Aren't you to just the cutest thing." she gushed. yeah that really is not the normal parents response .I ran my hand though my hair and tried to straighten out my shirt without her noticing "Seth I was going to tell you your sister will be back in town soon to help out with things" her gaze flashed to me and back away quickly .

"Oh and Hayden your grandfather wants to see you in a little bit." she smiled at me and walked from the door.

I plopped on to the bed.

"Do you think that could have gotten any more awkward?" I asked Seth who had a slight shade of red over his face.

"Nope." He said his eyes flashing to me. I changed the subject.

"What's your sister like." I said resting my head on the pillows of his bed .

"She's a pain in the ass."

"That's not a very not a very nice thing to say about your sister." I scolded

"You don't know my sister."

"I bet she is not as bad as you are making her out to be."

"You'll see." He leaned over on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"Well see." I said and pushed him away .I got off the bed and stretched

"I'm going to go."

"You don't have to."

"My gramps wants to see me remember."

"oh." He said a bit disappointed

"I'll see you later." I reassured him then thought about something "and I still need a ride."

"Oh "he said and felt his pockets and pulled out his keys "let's go." we walked out and I told sue bye and she hugged me tightly.

Seth dropped me off at my grandpa's ,offering to wait and drive me back home I walked in inside the small house he and Quil was sitting on the couch stuffing his face with food.

"Where's grandpa"

"In here" I heard him call from the kitchen.

I walked in he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"She said you wanted to talk to me." I said sitting in the chair for some reason I felt like I was in the principal's office.

"Yeah it's about you and your dad." I did not want to hear it he'd been trying to get me to be closer to my dad since I told him I was going to quit trying when I realized it was never going to happen and you would think my dad sending me out here just to get me away from him would be enough proof but obviously not. I got up. I would walk back to Billy's I was not hearing it.

Wait that was weird it felt like something clicked in my body I felt off I was not sick I just felt weird.

"Hayden I've got him on the phone and he's willing to talk."

Is he serious was he just trying to piss me off "WELL TELL HIM I DON'T WANT TO?" I yelled I was so mad I was starting to shake. I heard someone walk up behind me. "Hayden calm down." Quil grabbed my shoulders.

Quil p.o.v

I heard shouting coming from the kitchen, and I got up to go see what it was about. I knew this would not go smoothly grandpa thought Hayden and uncle Steve should get over was wrong with them before Hayden phased, but It was a bit late now .Hayden was shouting at grandpa and shaking I knew that shaking and I need to try and get Hayden to calm down. I walked up behind her and gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hayden calm down." I told her gently she turned and shouted no at me and started shaking harder so_ much for that plan. _Know I need to get her out of the house because obviously this was going to happen.

I wrapped my arms around her waist let go of me she thrashed against me I did

Not realizing how strong she'd gotten I almost lost m grip on her as I dragged her out of the house she was basically vibrating as I dragged her out to the back yard and tried to get her into the forest

"LET GO OF ME." She screamed. "And kept thrashing

"Hayden you have got to calm down." but It was too late she explode in to a giant wolf.

Hayden p.o.v

"WHAT THE FUCK." This is not possible I thought oh my god I've gone insane what the hell is wrong with me because I sure as hell was not a human any more I took off running cause that's all I could think to do. What the hell was happening to me? I kept running I was on all fours ._WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING ON ALL FOURS!_ My blondish fur paws flying out in front of me._ OH MY GOSH I HAVE PAWS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON._

"_Hayden calm down stop running "_

"_Great now there are voices I'm going insane."_ I thought.

"_Hayden you're not going insane but you have to stop running and listen it's me Embry and you have to stop running and here me out."_The voice told me.

"_I don't have to do anything why the hell would Embry be in my head second of all what the hell is going on." _ I tried to scream but it came out as a mangled howl threw my muzzle. _I HAVE A MUZZLE._

"_Hayden shut the hell up your going to draw attention." I heard anther voice say it sound like Jacob_

"_It is Jacob now be quite." _

My legs went faster my legs were moving faster I didn't even know I could move that fast.

"Damn_ you're faster than Leah slow down." _ I heard the voice that claimed to be Jacob complain.

"_I am Jacob now please just stop and listen to me." _there was a hint of authority in the voice that shocked me and my legs flew out in all direction .then out of know were two giant wolves came out.

"_Aww crap"_

"_Hayden it's just us calm down."_

I figured I might as well cause when I looked at the wolves they looked concerned and a bit annoyed at the same time. I tried to clear my head but other peoples thoughts kept flooding is to it like other people were walking around in my head.

But I had a little part in my head where I could think and I cleared out that space

"_Okay if it is you than prove it." I thought _

"_Okay" they both thought _

The wolves trotted off in to the forest behind some trees and then the voices were gone_._

Then out of the woods came out Embry and Jacob.

Oh this can't be happening I dropped my head it felt heavy and closed my eyes I was confused and I hate to admit it I was scared and I really just wanted to go home and curl up under my blankets . I could her Jacob and Embry talking to be I opened my eyes and looked at myself as much as I could eye could see my blond muzzle and I could see a black nub at the end. I looked at my paws they were blond to which told me I looked something like a golden retriever.

"Hayden we're going to need you to calm down so you can phase back." I hear Embry tell me

_If I hear one more person tell me to calm down_, I could feel myself getting riled up again but I wasn't caring what did they think I was trying to do.

"Hayden you can't phase back if you don't chill."

At that I took deep breaths and counted to ten trying to get myself to calm down as soon as possible

"First go behind a tree or we're are going to see you naked."I started to walk behind the trees

"_Now_ picture yourself pushing all the anger and heat from your body away."

I did as he said and closed my eyes pretended to push it all off a cliff and I could feel myself changing slowly. I opened up my eyes and I was back to normal then I burst in to tears. Hayden stop crying or you'll go back I heard Jacob tell me he was handing me something it was clothes I put them on realizing I was shaking still well actually more like vibrating . I put on the huge the shirt and the pair of short that were two big for me I felt strong and I could feel the heat that I just pushed back threatening to explode out of me. I walked out from behind the tree's Embry and Jacob was out there waiting.

"Well today was exciting." Jake said.

I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised " what's going on Jake I just exploded in to a giant yellow wolf dog and you and Embry were just one too and I'm scared ." I could not look him in the eyes when I admitted that I did not want to be weak it was hard enough trying to keep the rising heat in my spine down cause I already knew if I did not I would be a wolf again.

"We know "I heard Embry say "we've all been there the first change is really scary and confusing but we'll explain."

"Come on."

So they told me about all the stuff how all the stories we'd heard as kids were real and how the cold ones were actually weird how we were all suppose to protect the tribe and about how it was our job to kill the cold ones that wanted to hurt our people. And who all was in the _pack_ as they called it.

How was I suppose to do all of this I and there's know way all of these thing could actually be real I don't want this I was not very good at being regular me. I wanted to cry really badly but I couldn't or I'd lose control I was already still shaking from all the anger I was burying. I kept taking deep breaths trying to still myself but they were not working .they kept talking explaining things to me there were some really cool parts. Jake showed me how we healed I sliced my hand with a really sharp rock and watched my skin heal in mere seconds. And we were really fast I mean extremely fast. the best part I'd heard about was patrol at night we circled around la push making sure nothing got into the borders I wasn't so sacred now that I knew I wouldn't be fighting on my own and I would still be taught to fight. And we all could read each other's minds when we were wolves that's how we communicated before which I found a little weird all of my thoughts out there for all of them to see.

Seth's p.o.v

I was sitting on Billy's couch going out of my mind Hayden phased.

Sam sent Jacob and Embry to get her and explain _well everything but the imprinting part cause that's my job. _I know she's scared and confused cause we all were when we first phased and I can't even help her though it Sam thinks I would overwhelm her if she found out I imprinted on her and-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door slam I looked up and there she was my angel.

I rushed up to her "are you okay" I asked her

"I'M FINE BACK OFF." She snapped at me. She looked at me horror in her eyes.

"God what the hell is wrong with me." She muttered and she started to shake faster and faster she turned and though the door open and ran off towards the woods. I started to go after her but Sam and Jake blocked my path.

"She'll come back."He told me.

"WHAT IF THIS WAS EMILY." His expression turned hard and I took a breath "she's scared and confused I just want to help her." his look was pity but I don't care It worked he moved and so did Jacob I ran off in her direction I didn't see any ripped shreds of clothes but what I did see was worse Hayden was on the ground curled in to a ball she was shaking violently.

"Go away I can't concentrate." She said in between clenched teeth her eyes still clamped shut.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders she opened one of her eyes.

"Seth I'm so sorry I yelled at you." She was still shaking but it was not as hard.

"It's okay."I whispered and kissed her tear stained cheek. she kept taking breaths getting frustrated when it didn't work I kept assuring her she was doing fine and that she was new at this and that it would get better.

She listens and kept trying.

When she finally calmed down enough to function she leaned into my chest .I held her tighter.

"Seth I really am sorry."She said quietly

"I kissed her temple

"It's really okay." She laughed sort of.

"Umm I need to tell you something." I said stroking her arm

"nothing can really surprise me today so lay it on me just make sure it won't get me riled up cause I don't know if I can pull it together again." She said sighing tucking her head under my chin.

"Well it's not awful" I told her

"Just tell me "she sat up and looked in to my eyes her mahogany eyes looking in to mine.

"Well you know that story about imprinting." I asked her

"Yeah that's the one about how ta aki met his third wife right he imprinted on her I think."

"Yeah you're right do you remember the details about imprinting" I said trying to make this easier hope fully when I tell her she won't be so shocked.

"A little uh when he saw her it was like gravity moved and she was holding him to the earth and he was in love with her and a bunch of other stuff – wait is imprinting real too?"

"All of its real Hayden." I told her

" so did you imprint on somebody and your trying to break it tome easily cause if you did I get it and really and obviously I do or I'd be exploding all over the place." She was backing away from me like she was doing something wrong. Man sometimes this girl really does not see what's in front of her.

"I happy for you as long as you can still be my friend and I want to meet her." I laughed at that god she seriously believes I could ever be in love with anyone other than her and not only does she think that she wants to meet the girl I did fall in love with. I was still laughing

"What I seriously want to meet her I'm sure we could be friends." I laughed even harder

If she was telling _me_ she wanted someone else I might be ready to kill the guy and her she was ready to be friends with the girl if only Leah had taken it this way.

"What's so funny I'm sure we can be friend unless you don't want us to be." she seemed a bit worried about that.

"Hayden." I said exasperatedly "I imprinted on _you_, kid which basically means I love you with all of my heart more than anything on the planet and I'll be whatever you need me to be for you and I really just want you to be safe and happy I love you." I rushed out and looked her in the eyes.

She just looked at me with a blank expression she did not even blink.

"Well say something a second ago you were ready to be best friends and happy for me what about now."

She just kept staring, eyes searching my face.

"Well?" she was starting to scare me what she didn't want to see me anymore. "Hayden please does something."

"What do you want me to do?" She said her face neutral

"Say its okay say, you don't want to see me anymore, hit me something, just tell me what you think."

"I think." she took a breath "I think this whole day has been really weird and the imprinting thing has probably just topped the list well no, I don't think anything can top transforming in to a giant dog, but the imprinting I defiantly second."

"I guess that means you don't feel the same way." I said defeated.

"No which is weird cause if were both were wolves then shouldn't I have imprinted on you back."

"I don't know, but can we get back to the first thing."

"umm yeah well, I think it's really sweet and everything, but I don't feel half the way you feel about me if all that imprinting stuff in the story is true, but I do still want you to be my boyfriend" she said the word like it was choking her . "If you want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to I just told you I'm crazy in love with you of course I want to silly girl."

She smiled tiredly "Seth, can you take me home."

"Yeah "she stood up and I picked her up toddler style and she didn't fight me just wrapped her legs around me and put her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. I carried her and she fell asleep after a few seconds her warm breath blowing against my neck. I walked back inside of Billy's and everyone was there my sister was even their she looked at me with Hayden in my arms and smiled at me and walked over to me

"Is this her yeah mom told me about her and I'll help without being too much of a bitch."

"Thanks."

"She's really pretty, and I'm happy for you Seth you deserve it you know to be happy."

"Thank you Leah." half hugged her keeping my grip on Hayden I was feeling a bit guilty for what I told Hayden about her.

I sat in a chair and shifted Hayden so that I was cradling her gently everyone was talking about different stuff then.

"Then the real topic came up.

So that's it for now I think this was my longest chapter and probably the hardest to write so far hopefully I get some good feedback so review review and I'll be back to you soon.


	12. i'm not stopping just read and chill

**Okay everyone I am apologizing there won't be a new chap for a second but I'm not stopping I swear there probably just won't be one up for a few more days but I swear I will be right back just don't give up on me pretty please my computer was acting funny but as soon as I can get one up I will so that's all for now.**

**Peace out plaidtastic**

**Ps: please don't hate me**


	13. flashbacks

Not much to say but get to reading and reviewing

It's been a few days and nothing big has happened, except Seth is being way over protective I can't do anything with my new found wolfness. I can't help fight the bloodsuckers, can't help run patrol nothing. And the worst part is SAM AGREED TO IT.

_Flash back (day after phasing)_

_Why can't I run patrol I'm just as a wolf as the rest of you are that's not fair and I know the rest of you did not have to 'train' before you ran patrol Sam come on ." I gave him my best puppy dog pout, and made my eye large and adorable. I knew I was about to win out over Seth's who was standing behind me .Sam glanced at him and whatever was on his face beat me out cause Sam said._

"_he's just trying to keep you safe, and also he's been a wolf longer and will be more of an asset and if we have to fight he won't be able to concentrate if he thinks you're in danger so you'll train for 2 months then you can come ."_

"_This is so unfair." I said and stomped off about to strip and phase and run home I could hear Seth running to catch up with me. _

"_Go away me."Snapped at him _

"Hayden please I'm sorry, I really just want you to be safe If something happened to you I world not know what to do with myself."

Damn it his sappy word got to me. But I kept my poker face on if I had to train maybe I could get him to lower it from 2 months.

"You know you're on punishment right." I said in my 'I'm so fed up with you tone.

"What?"

"Your on punishment you're not to touch me, no hugs not kisses not even a simple hand shake actually your not to come within a foot of me."

The look on his face turned to shock then panic

I had a huge smirk on my face

"Hayden you know that's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is not being able to do anything because my overprotective boyfriend worries to much but you no Seth you can escape punishment if you do one thing for me." I said taking a large step towards him so that I was only a few steps from him.

"And what's that." he said raising an eye brow, and taking a step closer towards me

"I can run." I said taking another step so that all I had to do to kiss him was get on to my tip toes.

"no Hayden " he sighed well then I guess you're just out of luck I said marching off up set my plan did not work.

"Whatever Seth I said run into the woods striped and phased and ran around for a while until I knew it was around the time they run and went home."

Flash back over

So yeah that's how that and that's the reason why I'm laying face first in Emily and Sam's house in the middle of the floor board out of my mind wanting to go run with every one else I should be at the Cullen's right now but I really just didn't feel like it your probably thinking if you're so board then there's something to do but like I said I just didn't feel like practicing with them to day or having my nose fried off my there smell not that that there not nice and all they were real nice about training me when Seth told them his idea .

_Flash back (night Seth came over and dragged me out of the house even though touching me was against the punishment rules)_

"_Were we" I asked "It smells really bad here like that first night."_

"_You get use to it."He said and leaned over to kiss my cheek .I put my hand up to block it before he could reach my cheek._

"_That goes against punishment rules if I remember right."_

"_You know personally I don't think you can keep your hands off me for that long._

"_Well some ones confident."_

_He just grinned at me_

_We walked words the huge haws the smell just getting stronger and I had a slight feeling that we should not be here. I looked at Seth and he looked like he was thinking really hard. Then he looked at me._

"_What fight some vampires." he asked me raising his eye brows._

"_I can run."_

"_No Hayden" he sighed exasperatedly_

"_Well what do mean then?" I asked stepping on to the porch of the giant white house._

_Someone opened the door and 5,000,000,000 ibs of stank hit me in the face._

_The guy who opened the door was blond with a bunch of weird marks all over his body._

"_Jazz good to see you buddy Seth said walking in like this was his second home .I grabbed his hand making sure to stay close cause all my instincts were screaming get out of there abort, abort. I_

"_Told you that you couldn't stay away."He chuckled, I rolled my eyes._

_Seth introduced me to everyone telling me that they were vampires I could feel the confused look on my face._

"_Were not your average book vampires, we try to only drink animal blood." The vamp with the red brown hair told me I think his name was Edwin or something like that. _

_Flash back over_

So since I really don't want to go into this jasper became my personal vampire for me to beat up on for two months I would be training.

And I could see why he was the person I should train with cause he was a very good fighter and knew a lot about the way vampires fight and he taught me what positions to never get myself put in. he sort of became my older brother and so did Emmet who was huge and liked to tease me about how scrawny I was for a wolf. And Alice who was jaspers wife was really nice she liked to dress me up in all kind of clothes that strayed far from my strict uniform of a sweat shirt and jeans well more like basketball shorts and tank tops these days since I had this nasty habit off turning in to a wolf when I got to angry.

So any way enough about that stuff the fact was Seth was still on punishment witch I have to admit I've let up on a few time when he caught me at a moment of weakness. Which was not often but me letting up was not going to get running patrol any time soon.

But for right now I'm going to finish my nap till the guys get back .

Okay so I know that was really short compared to some of my other chapters but I'm reading this book called **Dairy Queen by Catherine Gilbert Murdock** and its really god you all should read it ,and it's not a girly book even if the cover looks girly just read and don't question it. any way its holding all of my attention and I can't concentrate but any way review it would be great I love looking at my email address and seeing them there it's like Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

I know that last chapter sucked so many rocks (got that saying from Seth) and I apologize deeply for putting you through that hell

honestly my friend were like what the fuck so please forgive me for that but that book was just so good so from now on(I hope) I am 100% concentrated . and I'm out of school because of snow so I wrote this so you guy's will forgive me .

P.s: I forgot what season it is so let's just assume its early spring.

I woke up from my long dreamless nap with Claire trying to bash my brain in .I flipped over, and grabbed her hands.

"Claire." I said patiently "it's not nice to hit people while they sleep."

"But I wanted you to play with me."

"Where is Quil?" I asked her

"He's not here my mommy dropped me off."I picked myself up of the floor stretching and yawning. "Emily." I called I could hear her still in the kitchen.

"Yeah." She called over the egg beater

"When are the guys getting back not for a while they found about five of them up around the boarder and they weren't hunting animals." she told me, _just like me to miss out on all the fun._

"I'm going to the beach with Claire." I said picking her up

"Okay but be back for dinner" she told me" every ones coming over"

I told her sure and moved Claire to my back and started my run to the beach which didn't take long assuming the speed I have developed. It was really funny listening to Claire screams her head off like she was on a rollercoaster. I took Claire from my back, and sat down on the sand.

I watched Claire run around playing and splashing in the water Quil was going to kill me for letting her get soaked , but she was having fun and I was not going to stop her . She kept picking up rocks and bringing them to me. After about 2hours of Claire playing around and me joining in she was all tired out. between the heat from my skin and the wind from the run she was dry when we got back and thank god cause the guys were back, and I did not want to have to fight with Quil .it was not just the guys there, but Leah, who was Seth's sister and really nice well at least to me can say the same for the others she told me it was about time we got another girl. And also there was Billy, sue, and grandpa, there was also another man who I did not know he had curly hair that was balding a little and wearing a policemen uniform.

Then my grand pa called me over while I was playing with the guys who were bragging about how much fun it was to take down those vamps, and ragging on me for not being there. Marched off to my grandpa angrily mad about not being able to go.

"Yeah grandpa."

".Hayden how are practices going with the Cullen's alight"

"I guess." I said shrugging

"Well Sam was thinking if they keep going so well he'll shorten your time to a few weeks." I nodded on the outside, but on the inside I was happy dancing up a storm.

I came back over and basically tackled Sam "thank you."

Better be doing well and learning something or Seth might try and kill me alpha or not.

"I will I will and I'll work really hard I swear." He smiled at me and walked back over to Emily I could not stop bouncing I was so excited I know I still had a few weeks but I was still uber excited.

I jumped on Seth's back and kissed his cheek and whispered punishment over in his ear .he caught my mouth and kissed I was a bit embarrassed seeing as everyone was there with us..

"Gross get a room." Leah shouted throwing a couch pillow at us, we laughed and jumped down and made my way to the kitchen seeing as I was all ways hungry these days. I looked in and saw steak cooking and Emily making roll there was so much food you think it all would not get eaten. But obviously you have not seen all 11 of us were wolves chow down especially since Leah came down. I went over and poked one of the steaks that was cooking with my finger and got a slap in the hand that actually hurt a bit by Kim.

"Stop prodding the food Hayden you got to wait like everyone else I grumbled and made my way to sit in a kitchen chair."

"You know Hayden your going to eventually going to have to start having to help us cook."

"Not unless you want me to burn your house down, I can barely make toast correctly."

"Come on you can't be that bad." Kim suggested

"Oh but she is." Quil said walking in carrying a happily screaming Claire with him.

"She almost killed us all just boiling an egg." They all bursted out laughing at that even Claire who I'm sure has no clue what they were laughing about.

I got up and left the kitchen leaving the all still howling without me.

I found the overstuffed chair Sam and Emily had empty and sat in it watching them all interact with each other they were a family and I got to be a part of that. I watched them all the guy's throw pop corn in the air as the packers scored (we won the super bowl) and I watched the adults talk I watched as Leah and Emily talked with each other witch I found rather weird cause of what I heard they were not on the best terms with each other, but they were smiling and laughing with each other. I watched my grandapa and Billy and the other man whose name was Charlie cheer with the guys then go back to talking with each other, and go back to drinking beer .I could hear sue in the kitchen flitting around with Kim. I hadn't had a real family in a long time and I was glad to be a part of this one. I had gotten so wrapped up in my thinking. That I had not realized that Seth was right in front of me he was shaking my shoulder a bit roughly.

"Hayden what's wrong?" he had a worried expression on his face.

"I shook my head "nothing I'm fine." I smiled, and It wasn't faked if there was one part of this family I was glad I had it was him.

He arched an eye brow at me suspiciously, and I laughed.

"I 'm fine honest." I kissed him and he kissed me back lightly

"Fine I believe you ." he said then picked me up so that he could sit in the chair then he put me in his lap and I curled in to him and tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you." he said and kissed my hair.

God I hate it when he says that case no matter how hard I try I can never say it back .

"You're aright too." I said chuckling nervously keeping my head down.

"It's okay Hayden I know." he said lifting my chin to kiss me then pulled back smiling at me.

"You don't have to say it, but I know you feel it I've been inside your head remember ."

That all for now hopefully this did not let you all down you guys are awesome and I love you bunches and if you love me then you know what to do review ( ha ha I made a funny ).


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there people so this is a bit of a drabble since I got grounded and my mom took my laptop sooooooo I had some stuff written in my note book but then I lost my notebook so yeah but this is just to hold you over till I find it don't worry this won't become a drabble story I just need this to buy me some time so I can find my notebook.

Jacob and I pulled into the drive after we came back from grocery shopping and he was singing really badly alongside the radio.

_Yeahhhh yeah yeahhhhhhhhhhh there a party in the u.s.a"_ I was so glad when he finally stopped the car and dragged out the groceries.

"Inside but Jake stayed in the car you coming in no going over to nesses house tell dad I be back soon."

"Will do "I said grabbing the rest of the groceries I shut the door to the car and headed inside.

"Billy I'm home." I shouted loudly I hear someone coming towards the door but I was not wheels I heard against the hard wood it was foot step then he stepped out a huge smile spread over his face when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Seth

"Well I came over to see you but you weren't here so Billy said I could wait here till you and Jacob got bake from the store." he took the groceries from my arms and walked into the kitchen and put them down.

"Then he looked at me standing in the kitchen.

"What."

"What are you doing?"He asked me

"Just watching my boyfriend" I still said that word weirdly "put the groceries away my I say the guy homemaker thing is sort of hot"

"Did you just call me a homemaker." he said a look of disbelief in his eyes

"I also said it was hot." I defended myself. A look of disbelief was still in his eyes

"I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What if I say you are really hot?" I said raising my eyebrows

"Yeah maybe I'll forgive you"

I kissed him on his for head

Maybe if you take that a bit lower I'll for give you

My face curled in disgust

"Not like that" he explained" I meant my mouth but if you want I'm not going to stop you but-"

"Shut up Seth."

he kissed me hard mouth excited on mine I jumped in _no point in fighting it_ his hands moved down my sides making me whimper he smile into the kiss and his hands got lower till they were on my thighs and he hitched my legs up around his waist .

"Hey!" I protested

He recaptured my lips with his I kissed him back


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so this is not drabble this takes place the morning after dinner at Sam's so yea I know it isn't very long compared to most of my chapters not including that last one witch doesn't count also I'll be able to post a lot more cause its spring break here in the Davidson county area of Nashville Tennessee WHOOOO and I'm going to the zoo soon and my birthday is coming up March 25 I'm turning 15 and I won't be able to upload that day cause me biology class is going on a trip on my birthday to Georgia to ****the aquarium on my birthday so I won't get to see my computer or my family but I'll have my friends. **

I woke up the next morning after a very long night and got dressed in to my white tank top and my lime green basket ball short and my pair of white high top airs.

And hopped on my black motor cycle _yeah Jacob let me have and it took a while but I learned how to ride it all with Seth's disapproval but he can't protect me from everything._

And soon enough arrived at the Cullen's with a nose full of stank

"Eddie_ boy I'm home" _I thought as I walked up the drive way to their home that sort of reminded me of mine with how big it was.

The door was opened when I walked in to find Alice and Edward at the table playing chess nice.

"Hayden you know I hate it when you call me Eddie boy." Edward told me when I sat down at the table to wait for jasper.

"How about Wardy." I suggested. Alice laughed and Edward just shook his head probably questioning my sanity.

"Yes I am." he muttered I laughed and went to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of orange juice

"Hey Alice is jazz?" I asked

"Oh he and Carlisle went out hunting so you're going shopping with me, Rose, Esme, Ness and Bella." She said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

_Eddie boy please help me._

Edward shook his head _no _slightly.

Crap

"Alice shopping is not really my thing "

"It does not matter you already promised renessmee."

"No I didn't."

"Actually you did" Renessmee said bounding down the stairs

"When." I challenged

"When I first met you silly don't you remember?" Crap I did

"Ness please don't make me go shopping I'm dressed like a guy and besides there's not even anything in Port Angeles worth buying." **(a/n: no offence to anyone who is from Port Angeles I' m just going off of what I've read in the book honestly Port Angles might not even be a real place I'm honestly just too lazy to look anything up so …..Yeah)**

"Well that does not matter cause were going to Seattle and you can wear some of my clothes."

"Ness don't make me do this I hate shopping."

"Oh come on we'll buy it you whatever you want won't we Aunt Alice."

"Of course."

"Fine I'll go gosh, Edward you should have to go to, I hate your guts."

"I love you to Hayden "he said in his stupid polite voice.

"Shut up Edward."

30 min and a very frilly dress later

We were standing in side of the Victoria Secret just me and Ness .Who I doubt would need anything since the way her and Jacob act in public I'm sure they don't need much help when there alone.

"Hey Den which one do you like better the cheetah print or the black."

"I don't know Ness the black I guess." I said awkwardly looking down at the pink floor. Playing with the end of the navy baby doll dress Ness had given me to wear.

"Den quit being so innocent which one do you think Jacob would like better."

"Eww, gross I don't know he's my cousin and – wait a second you guys are already doing you know that." I said seriously.

"Yeah, you and Seth aren't that's probably why he looks so frustrated when your around."

"What do you mean frustrated?" I asked

"You know sexually frustrated that explains why he looks like he wants to nail you into a bed every time your shirt rides up over your stomach or when you bend over to tie your shoe." I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Oh and I'm getting_ you_ this one ." she said as she skipped over to the register with a baby pink lace bra and underwear set dangling from her hands that she was not holding before.

"Ness put that down I'm not getting it, because we're not doing it, so I'm not wearing it."

"Fine, fine ruin all my fun will you."

"Yes, yes I will, now I'm going outside to wait for you hurry up." I said and marched outside.

I was only out there for a few minutes before she came back and placed the Victoria secret bag in my hand.

"Here you go."

"This better not be that-"

"It is and Seth's going to love It." she thrilled

"No he's not going to love it cause he's not going to see it anyyyyyyyyyyytime soon, got it."

"Whatever Hayden come on let's get cinnamon pretzel."

"Do you even like pretzels cause you and your weirdo diet?"

"Shut up I'm buying "

We got our pretzels then Ness dragged me into this hair salon.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Getting you a hair cut cause first of all I'm really tired of seeing you practice with that shaggy fur of yours."

"I'm not cutting my hair I've already told Sam that and he doesn't mind so you shouldn't either so no way José."

"Awww come on Hayden if yyyooou don't then I'll be really sad and let down so please, just a few inches."

"fine." I gave in

*************twilight*************************8

I walked out of there Alice and Bella and Ness thrilling about how good my hair cut looked I mean it didn't look bad I was just mad at myself for let Rennessmee convince me to do this . my hair had been cut till about the top of my chest and the lady cut my bangs to the side since rennessmee insisted I got some but I did not want them directly in my face when she finished the lady put my hair in a low side ponytail and tied a ribbon around it .

"Hayden you look really cute." Bella told me as we rode back to their house.

"yeah your hair was getting super long you started to look a bit homely Amish (just for the record I have nothing against the Amish there great even though I doubt any of them can read this since I don't think they have computer access)." rose told me turning her attention from the road to the back seat were I sat.

"Eyes on the road" I told her "its bad enough were going at this ungodly speed"

When we finally got to the vamps house Ness and I went to Edward and Bella cottage to sort out our stuff while the vamps went to the house. When we got there some one was sitting on the couch that didn't look but familiar but apparently Ness knew the person because she immediately dropped her bags and let out a girlish scream of excitement.

"NAHUEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."

So I have big plans for Nahuel because hi character was not very built up in twilight so I have tons of wiggle room with him.

**Hey you guys I'm messing with one of my friend his name is Evan but no last name can be giving I'm sending him weird txt messages and he has no clue it's me I've ran out of ideas so give me some they can even be perverted if you want or just strait up weird so give me what you got and**

**Review review review **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so today was a pretty good day I went to the zoo and petted a goat It was awesome I'll probably put a picture of it up on my profile if I figure out how alright so get to reading my story **

**P.S I was probably suppose to do this a long time ago but I don't own twilight I'm pretty sure you guys figured that out a long time ago I probably will not remember to do this again so ****you guys just keep that in your heads cool beans **

It was a boy he had rich dark brown skin , and really nice flow black hair that you really wanted to run your fingers though it looked nice and soft I was I a ponytail hanging over his shoulder he had really nice brown eyes.

"Oh, Nahuel this I my friend Hayden Ateara, Hayden this is Nahuel." she said introducing us to each other

"Hello" he said to me his voice happy and warm.

"Hi "I said smiling and taking it I felt a buzz run up my arm at his touch

I dropped his hand and he looked at me intently.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him

"You too "he had sort of an accent but it wasn't really noticeable but it was really cute

He kept staring at me then turned his attention to a book he was holding he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Hayden let go though all our stuff so we can figure out what we got cause I bought you a bunch of stuff that I knew you wouldn't buy on your own."

"Oh goody "I said turning my attention away from Nahuel to her went to her room which was very stereotypic for a teenage girl, boy band posters the whole nine yards.

When we got inside she looked at me very seriously then shut the door.

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" I asked her eyebrows going together

"Don't hurt Seth "

"Hurt Seth wha-"

"Look just don't hurt him think about him before you act"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen to me don't hurt him."

"Okay" I told her very confused

" so these are the others I bought you she said holding out a bag there were a few dresses a some jean I was sure I could not fit in to since my build had become pretty athletic since I had became a were wolf. And a few extra pieces of lingerie that I did not need or want

"Here you can keep these I said pushing them towards her

"But Seth would drop dead if he saw you in these."

"Didn't you just tell me not to hurt him?" I said lifting an eyebrow

"you know what I mean and besides it would earn me some brownie point with the pack since there all tired of listening to him go on and on about you in his head that's part of the reason he doesn't want you to run how embarrassing would that be for him."

"It wouldn't be because I would not bother him about its perfectly normal for a young man to have those thoughts about his partner."

"You sound like a sex Ed teacher Hayden, any way keep them for later."

"Fine but I think I should head on home."

#########################TWILIGHT##############################

When I got home which was not easy trying to maneuver my home with my bags and clothes in my mouth as I phased back I walked in to the house bags in hand Rachel and Paul were sitting on the couch trying to swallow each other .

"Get a room" I growled

"Why don't you go to yours?" Rachel said

I rolled my eyes and went dropped the stuff on to the floor and walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and my smart cookie t shirt and my black converses glad to be back in regular clothes .

I walked back into the living room they were still going at it I shivered and walked out the door I was walking towards seethes house, and knocked on the door.

No one answered I knocked louder this time and still no one answered I lifted up the door mat where I knew they kept a spare key and went on in.

"Seth" I called out.

I opened up the door to his room and there he was fast asleep on his bed. I wanted to let him sleep but I really needed someone to play with I looked him over he wasn't wearing a shirt and now I knew what I was missing he needs to not wear a shirt more often I.

Then that got me thinking why does he always were a shirt the others don't actually I don't remember the last time I saw Jacob wearing a shirt.

Weird

Any way I poked him in the cheek (on his face you perverts ha-ha)

"Seth wake up "he just grunted and rolled over

""are you serious" I muttered

"Seth wakeup I'm bored." I said shaking his shoulder; he didn't do anything just kept on sleeping.

"Seth." I whined

All of a sudden arm wrapped around my waist and I was thrown on top of him.

"Hey" I protested looking at him

Still lying in his bed with me on top of him I thought about how inappropriate this might look if someone walked in.

I tried to inch off of him but his grip on me tightened.

"So you said you were bored." he said a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Yes I did" yes I said giggling _God he still has me giggling ugh_.

"Well I think I can help with that he flipped me over so that I was on bottom."

He leaned down gaze focused on my lip but then stopped

"You got a hair cut?" Oh I forgot about that

"Uhh, yeah I did renessmee made me."

"Well I like it" he said pulling at the pony tail it was still in

I was still underneath him waiting for my kiss I ran my finger from the top of his chest to the waist band of the basketball shorts he was wearing.

He jumped and grabbed my hand that was resting on his waist.

Something in his eyes flared and he leaned down to kiss me but now I had just thought of a new game and I was going to teach Seth how to play.

I pushed at him off of me right before his lips met mine

"Wha-." He said his face falling into a disappointed pout as I got up and crossed the room away from him.

"Your going to get me all riled up then leave me here." he pouted his cute brown eyes shining though. I shook my head

"Yes yes I am unless you're going to come and get me." I said lifting my eye brow in a challenge."

"Oh well this should be quick" he said getting up off the bed

"Want to bet "I said then I took off

I ran out of the room Seth at my heels.

I ran out of the door and out to the lawn.

"I stopped and Seth wasn't expecting and ran right passed me I chuckled as he realized what he did then come back charging at me.

I smiled and took off towards Sam and Emily's house I could feel him getting closer I looked behind me and he was right there reaching for me I yelped I was almost there.

If I could just hold him off for a bit longer.

I saw the house in my view and then I was off my feet my ponytail slapping me in the face.

I heard him laugh as he slowed to a walk.

"gottcha." He said smugly adjusting me as I was slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down Clearwater." I said pounding on his back "no I don't think I will" he said

"Were you heading to Sam and Emily's?" He asked

"Yes "I said pouting crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then that's were going." He said readjusting me again

We walked inside and automatically I heard someone laugh it was loud and obnoxious I tried to flip of Seth shoulder but he was holding on to me to tight Seth let me down.

"Seth what she do." I heard a voice say that sounded a lot like Jared.

"Jared tell him to put me down." I said still struggling.

"No way, I won you fair and square so I get to hold on to you for as long as I like."

I unfolded my arms and grabbed his butt.

"Hey someone getting handsy." he said patting my butt

"Put me down now Clearwater."

"Hey, hey, hey don't break anything in my house "I heard Emily say.

"Okay Em." Seth walked over to the big fluffy chair and put me on my feet for about six seconds then pulled me back on to his lap. This was something I was comfortable with.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into him closer then I realized something he was still only wearing his basketball shorts he had fallen asleep in.

Now I decided it would be a good time to get revenge for having all the blood rushed to my head.

I walked my fingers around his waist band I could hear his heart speed up.

He grabbed my hand Hayden he warned.

"What I said twirling my finger around the ends of my shorter ponytail looking innocent. Then I rubbed my hand over his exposed chest he shivered but no from being cold. You would think Jared and Kim would notice us but they were too busy doing their own thing.

I traced his abs witch let me say have a much defined trail.

He grabbed my other hand and held them both.

And gave me one of those parental looks that say stop or you're in big trouble.

I laughed and got up quickly so he could not pulled me back down and went in to the kitchen to check on Emily she was icing cupcakes.

"Hey Emily." I said suspiciously

"Yes Hayden?" she said concentrating on.

"I know I'm your favorite little werewolf."

"What do you want?" she asked

"Could I have one of your fantastical cupcakes?"

"Yes and may I say that that my favorite werewolf is Sam."

"I hate it when you lie to me Emily." I said and grabbed a cupcake

She chuckled as I left

I walked back and took my seat on Seth's lap, and I bit in to my treat. Felt Seth's head rest on my shoulder. I look at him.

"May I help you?"I said

His eyes went to my cupcake then back to me."

"Here you go" I said merrily holding my cupcake to his mouth and he took a bite then kissed my forehead leaving cupcake residue all over my face.

"Thwank ooo." He said mouth filled with cupcake them kissed me,

I broke it quickly

"Seth that's so disgusting

**That's the end of this chapter I know it sort of trailed off at the end**

**That's cause its 11:40 and I 'm freaking tiered so yeah **

**All right so commence the reviewing **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm having one of those pauses during spring break when there's nothing left to do as of right now I'm sitting at home eating leftover Chinese food while watching Adventure time.**

Seth and I left the house hand and hand walking towards the beach .It was getting dark the only light was coming from the moon.

"Come on Hayden" he said pulling me to the cliff were the kids go cliff diving. He sat down on the edge of it I and I sat next to him it reminded me of something you would see in a movie the happy couple sitting side by side in the moon light.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me

"Violet, why?"

"Well I just noticed we don't know very many small things about each other and I want to know everything about you."

"Okay then why don't we play 20 questions?" I suggested

"Okay cool. Wait does that first question count as one of mine."

"No it doesn't." I said and kissed his cheek I saw a bit of red spread over his cheeks

"Did you just blush Seth?" I said smirking at him

"No I did not I'm a guy we don't blush."

"Of course you don't you're my big strong wolf."

"Yes I am." He said puffing himself up not like he needed to.

"Okay let's get back to the game." I said settling him down, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay but I get to go first." He said

"What's your favorite song?"

"Banana pancakes by Jack Johnson"** (you guys should go check out this song its actually one of my favorites)** I said the song playing though my head

"What's yours?"

"Up up and away by kid cudi."

"Cool I like that song." okay know it's my turn

"Okay so what's your favorite color since you already know mine?"

"My favorite color is emerald green."

"Okay what flowers do you like best?"

"Lilac's." I answered

"Ummm, what's your favorite video game" I asked him

"Assassins Creed." he answer

"What's your favorite book?"He asked me

"_The things not seen_ by Andrew Clements"

"Hmm is it good "he asked "yeah its pretty good it's not exactly a teenager book but it's my favorite." I said picking up his hand and playing with the fingers.

"What's yours?"

"_Treasure island" _

"Really I could not get pasted the first chapter of that book it was really boring."

"Hayden sometimes I wonder about your sanity and if your all there."

"What cause I didn't like the book "

"You didn't even give it a really chance."

"Okay I pinky promise I will try to read it again okay."I said holding out my pinky to him he laughed a little but wrapped his around mine.

"deal." he said .I felt something wet hit my nose it evaporated as soon as it met my skin and then I saw a few drops of water rain down onto Seth's bare back and do the same.

Seth looked up at the sky then like an attack the rain started to pour down in buckets.

"Oh crap" Seth said scooping me up running down away from the cliff when he put me down we ran into the forest and I went behind a tree and stripped of my clothes and tucked them into the leather strip on my leg and phased. I came out from behind it.

"Ready." Seth thought.

"Yep "and we took off towards my house we stopped by jakes shed to put our clothes back on then darted in to the house soaking wet.

MY GOD

Why didn't anyone tell me that my boyfriend was this hot?

I swallowed really hard there he was his short hanging a bit of his hips so that the v of his hips showed. His abs glistening from the rain and while I'm talking about the rain he was soaking wet from it his short hair sticking around all over his head.

"Billy" I called I walked into the kitchen and called again there was a note on the refrigerator

_Gone over to Charlie's be back soon don't cook anything (that's just meant for you Hayden) I don't want my house burned down_

_Rachel make some dinner so the girl doesn't starve _

_Billy_

"No fair "I grumbled

"What." Seth said I handed him the note

He laughed

"Well did she make you anything I looked into the oven and there was some baked chicken there on a plate.

"Yeah she did but surprisingly I'm not hungry."

**To be continued later today when I think of something else 3**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I 'm working on the next chapter right now and it's almost done and some of it takes place at school and I figured they should have schedule's cause I wanted them to so here they are the next chapter should be up soon so keep checking in thanks

HAYDENS SCHEDULE (SOPHMORE)

1 CHEM

2 ENGLISH

3 TRIG

LUNCH

4 GYM

5 ART

6 STUDY HALL

7 FRENCH2

SETHS SCHEDULE (junior)

1 SPANISH 3

2 JOUNIORS ENGLISH

3 TRIG

LUNCH

4 GYM

5 STUDY HALL

6 HEALTH

7 CHEM

BRADY SCHEDUL E (SOPHMORE)

1 BIOLOGY HON

2 ENGLISH

3 GEOMETRY

LUNCH

4 GYM

5 FRENCH 2

6 STUDY HALL

7 HEALTH

COLLIN SCHEDULE (SOPHMORE)

1 GEOMETRY

2 ENGLISH

3 BIOLOGY

LUNCH

4 GYM

5 FRENCH 2

6 STUDY HALL

7 HEALTH

EMBRY SCHEDULE (senior)

1 ENGLISH HON

2 GOVERNMENT

3 TRIG (TA)

LUNCH

4 ART

5 HEALTH

6 GYM

7 SENIOR OUT

JACOB SCHEDULE (senior)

1CALCULUS

2 GOVERNMENT

3 AP BIOLOGY

LUNCH

4 STUDY HALL

5 HEALTH

6 GYM

7senior out

QUIL SCHEDULE (senior)

1 CHEM (TA)

2 CALUCULAS

3 GOVERNMENT

LUNCH

4 GYM (TA)

5 HEALTH

6 GYM

7 SENIOR OUT


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys so I really need to apologize I am the worst up dater on this web site and I am so sorry so here goes why I haven't updated in like forever. so I tried to update and my profile wouldn't let me and that went on till god knows when then when I finally did become able to update the chapter wasn't finished so I was going to try to finish it till I got major writers block and could not so here's what I got so far **

**Oh and for all of you that care my prank on my friend Evan was epic but he got me back by basically announcing to the whole school about this guy I liked p.s Evan if your reading this I hate you .**

**And another random announcement my birth day was super awesome I went to Atlanta with some friend and we went to the aquarium and shopping and out to eat It was very fun so here is my un finished chapter that I can't think of any more stuff for just give me some time I know more will come if you guys will just bear with me love every one so much. :) **

Seth's P.O.V

"Well if you don't want to eat what do you want to do then, if you're not hungry." I said, reaching out to tug the end of the ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder.

"We could finish playing 20 questions since we only got to question number five." I rolled my eyes.

"What, do you want to do something different I don't mind?" She shrugged

My gaze went to her lips I hadn't kissed her all day _well not really kissed her_ I must have been staring for a bit because she began waving her hand in my face_._

"Seth, hey earth to Seth." She was still waving her hand in my face.

"Huh." Was my genius response

"Did you think of something you wanted to do?"

I nodded cryptically.

"Well." She said trying to get me to answer so I did I grabbed her hands swiftly putting them both above her head and trapped her there. I walked her towards her room with her struggling as always.

"Do you get some kind of weird pleasure out of trapping me in odd positions?" She laughed, as I pushed her into the room.

"Yes, makes it easier to do this." I said my lip crushing hers.

She kissed me back softly just like I'd kissed her. I brought her arms down breaking our kiss for a split second still holding on to them before latching on to her again. Her mouth was warm against mine. I let go of her arms and she used them to get closer to me. Then she broke form me.

"Seth." She panted

"Yeah."

"You still never told me what you wanted to do.

**Okay that was the end of chapter 18 sorry I held out on you guys so now here is chapter 19 yet**

Hayden's p.o.v

Just perfect my 2 weeks of learning to control my temper are up and its time to go back to school. Rolled out of bed forgetting how small my bed is and rolling of the side.

It didn't hurt but my reflex reaction was to say"owww""

I grabbed my dinosaur t-shirt and a pair of jeans ,my converses and hoped on my bike after a quick breakfast and rode to school.

When I got there my loud ass bike roared as I pulled into the school parking lot. I got of a walked inside saying hello to the few friend I'd made before I phased went to my locker and opened it and a note fell out. I bent down to pick it up and opened it. It was from Embry now why couldn't he just tell me this later.

_Hayden ,Sam wanted me to tell you to be ready your running patrol tonight and I didn't tell you cause we all knew he would freak out if we let you run without him knowing so don't say anything just let us deal with him tonight ._

_From your big bro Embry_

I was on the so excited, I sniffed the hallway (discreetly) trying to pick up on Embry's sent and he was in the cafeteria talking to Jake.

"Hey thank you guys so much" I squealed, basically dancing in place from excitement this is going to be great.

"Yeah we need your help we've picked up a few scents, and we think you should get some real experience Seth can't keep you locked up forever." Embry explained

"But Sam said I had to talk to jasper."

"We already did he says he thinks you're ready too so your coming." Jake said

"Just stop bouncing around we haven't told Seth and we don't need him going all imprinter protect mode in school."

"Okay "I said as the bell rung "I'll see you guys later." and I ran off to chem.

"Morning Mr. Oliver." I said walking in putting on my biggest smile, as I walked in and took my seat next to Audrey.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while newbie."

"Yeah, I got sick." I said pulling my book out of my bag

"Of Corse you did, they all do" she said disbelievingly, but she didn't push it.

"I like your hair cut"

"Thanks" I said teasing the end of one of my pig tails.

We made small talk for the rest of class for some reason they were still working on the same thing they had when I left.

After class I headed off to English and got a big welcome back from Mrs. Wills.

"I heard you were sick but I hope you're feeling better because today were playing a game."

"Ooo, sounds like fun. " I turned and went to take my seat next to Collin and Brady.

"Hey Hayden." Brady said tugging my pigtail.

"Hey so you guys hear I get to go running with you guys tonight."

"Yes we did" Collin says

"And we are excited to see how Seth responds cause thins is going to be hilarious cause what if he does not want you to run, you know how he gets."

"Well he'll just have to get over it." I huffed turning so that so I wouldn't have to see them.

"Hayden chill out it's not like he's going to yell at you, he's _going_ to yell at us for agreeing to let you come."

"Well yeah that's true so what did you guys find that you need my help."

"well it's like a group of vamps and there attacking forks but when we try to track them there trail dies really quickly so we know how strong your sense of smell is since you reacted really strongly when we tested out bring Bella by to see if you were a wolf."

"Ok so basically just want me to keep up with the trail right."

"yup." they said nodding

"I can do that "I said as the bell rung signaling the start of class

**And that is it until I come up with more ideas on how Seth should react are greatly appreciated and I will see you guys soon I hope summer is coming and I will have plenty of time then unless I'm busy hmm whatever I'll up date and I still haven't found my notebook that contains this story I can only find its sequel well I guess now you guys know what coming but it's cool I wasn't really going to make it a big thing so see ya late **

**Love plaidtastic. **


	21. Chapter 21

I walked to trig with Embry, since he was our TA, still rambling on about tonight gosh was I excited.

"So if I find the vamp that means I get to fight with you guys right, right, right?"

"Yes Hayden if we find them you can fight with us, for the 50th time."

"Sorry I'm just so excited."

"Yeah, but Hayden honestly please be careful its already hard enough on Seth having imprinted on a pack member constantly worrying if your hurt or not and you don't take that into account that if you ever got hurt it would crush him so please be careful."

"I will be careful I've been training with jasper and I've learned a lot." I said as we walked into the class room.

I went to my desk and Seth wasn't there yet which was odd he usually always walks me or beats me to class.

But I brushed it off and took my seat and proceeded to pull out my materials for class.

When I looked up from my bag I saw Seth walk into the room he was wearing tan cargo shorts and a white t- shirt he smiled at me and took his seat.

"Cute." He said eying my pig tail braids.

"Thanks." I said my voice cracking. Because I knew I was keeping secrets from him and how was I suppose to lie to that face, his cute face with his big brown eyes, and his short spikish hair.

"Hayden." He said snapping me out of my ogling with his worried expression.

"Oh sorry, umm, thanks." I said blushing

Trig went on and by the middle of it I was starving and could hardly concentrate even though it was my favorite subject. When it ended, I got up and walked to Seth desk and woke him up laughing at his adorable confused face before he was fully aware.

"Sorry I'm really tired; we stayed up forever trying to find those vamps."

"Well maybe tonight you'll find them." I said encouragingly, stroking his cheek.

"Hope so," he rose from his desk and reached for the back pack on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm going to carry your backpack for you." He told me smiling chivalrously and took it.

"Well thank you kind sir." I grabbed his hand and walked with him though the hallways of the school to cafeteria he dropped our stuff off at the table with everyone else and we went to buy our lunch I grabbed a tray and started to load food on my plate.

Seth next to me was doing the same

"So I was thinking you know we've never been out on a date before."

"Yea huh."

"When have we ever been on a date Hayden?" he asked challenging me with a smirk.

"Well the day after we met, we went to that place for breakfast or was it lunch well details don't really matter point is we went out."

"But that was just as friends."

"Well yeah but we gotten this far without dating." Truth is dating can be weird. I mean it's not like I'm afraid to be alone with Seth frankly I love it. I don't know it just seems weird planning out our hang out time and giving it a title cause when you date it feels like certain things are expected.

"Haydennnnnnnn," he whined.

"Well I don't know." then I paid for my food and headed to our table quickly trying to avoid having to answer for at least a second.

"Hey guys what's up I greeted the pack and Kim who also ate with us

"Denny you gotta let me do something to your hair one day." She told me excitement

"I already cut it for Ness shouldn't that be enough for everyone satisfaction." I said in a whine puppy dog eyes coming out.

"Fine "she said "but as soon as I grows back out it's my turn."

"Fine "I groaned.

"And don't call me Denny."I grumbled

Seth came to the table and sat down, pulling me in to his side but I could hear him chuckling.

I felt eyes on me watching me and I turned my head around looking up over Seth's arm but didn't see any one so I let it go we finished eating Quil and Jacob picking on me Seth defending me, and holding me back when needed. Collin and Brady making kissy faces at us when Seth would start staring at me and I blushed.

And we barely noticed Kim and Jared in the corner staring at each other and talking quietly in hushed tones in the corner of our table.

Bell rung and Quil, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Seth and I headed to gym class. Audrey caught up with us and squeezed her way in between Brady and I

"Hayden I heard were playing kick ball" she said a look of excitement in her eye.

"Boys against girls which means we have some serious guy ass to kick." She said smiling looking at the guys with an evil glare and skipped off laughing maniacally.

"I looked at the boy and they were shaking their heads."

"What's with the faces, you guys look like your totally not going to win."

"That girl is a major athlete and takes pleasure in kicking our butts sometimes I wonder if she might be one of us and just hiding it really well"

"Well if that's the case good luck." I said and broke from Seth's arm to the locker room.

In the end we ended up winning even though Audrey and I were the whole team. We walked back inside of the gym with triumphant smiles on our faces.

Then I remembered my Seth situation oh crap he going to be so mad at me. Then as if cued he came up behind me and hugged me pressing me back against his muscular chest making me feel happy and oh so guilty at the same time. I inched my way out of his arms and he looked at me kind of funny.

Seth's p.o.v

What is with everyone to day first when I get here there shooting me sympathetic looks like there apologizing with their eyes like when my dad died. Now Hayden is backing away from me looking guilty like she just ran over my dog or some thing.

Was she going to break up with me?

Is that why she would not go out with me on a date because she was going to break up with me? I could feel the panic spread though my body I looked at her and she looked nervous.

"Hayden do you not want to be with me anymore" I said gently.

"Of course I do why what in the world would make you think that."

"Well you've been pulling away from me all day every time I try to be close to you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize just know I'm not forcing you to be with me if you don't want." I said even though the thought of her leaving me want to puke.

"I don't want to breakup with you Seth" she said taking a step towards me grabbing my hand.

"You sure?" I asked even thought everything in me was telling me to shut up and just believe her but I wanted to let her know she wasn't trapped.

"I sure she rising up on her tiptoe's to be tall enough to kiss my chin.

I laughed and grabbed her waist so I could feel her warmth along with mine and kissed her letting her know with that I loved her.

"I love you." I told her. She took on that look of struggle she always gets when I tell her that like she wants to say it back but she can't.

I was going to say it was okay but then she kissed my chin again, and ran off.

"See you after art." She said leaving me in the hall way.

School was over quickly and I walked out of chemistry still trying to figured what was up with everyone I met Hayden and she rode her bike home I hate that bike it would be so easy for her to get hurt on it. I mean I know she heals quickly but still I hate even seeing a scratch on her.

I went home and did my homework and took a well deserved nap and then Sam's nightly call for patrol startled me and woke me up. I took of my clothes and phased running to the huddle noticing a voice that I adored but should not be there. When I made it to the group what I was dreading was happening.

"_Sam what is she doing here" every one quieted their thoughts but I knew they were expecting me to freak-out and o have to admit that I was about to she was not going to be here right were vampires could get to here or hurt her._

"_Shouldn't that be my choice?" I heard Hayden voice run though my head._

"_Sam she's not ready."_

"_Hey I don't know if you heard me or not." I heard Hayden say a bit more strongly._

_I glanced at the little blond wolf next to Sam. and turned back to him pleading._

"_Sam tells her to go home please."_

"_So you're going to ignore me." Hayden said the pack was watching this all go down and surprisingly no one was saying anything not even Quil or Jacob. They didn't really want her here either but they weren't as dead set as I was. _

"_Seth "Sam finally said "she's going she's our only chance at finding the disappearing trails and being able to find them so she' s going to have to come hayed go with Collin and Brady you guys take the northern border Hayden or any one catch something report it the rest of you the usual places ._

"_I 'm going to be fine Seth I promise" she told before heading off with Collin and Brady._

**Ok well that is it for write now do you know how long it took me to write this as of right now it's 1:19 am and I just finished this so hope you enjoyed love you all should be back soon**

**Review you know what to do.**


	22. Chapter 22

Seth's p.o.v

_They ran off joking with Hayden not paying any attention, which was just making me more and more anxious seeing that none of them were taking this seriously. I knew, that Hayden knew, I didn't like this .and she was purposely not paying attention to my warnings this is not going to be an easy patrol night._

"_Seth, shut up damn it, she's my cousin and I'm not as worried as you are God she'll be fine."_

"_Seth we'll take care of her," Collin said _

"_What am I six I'll be fine I'm just as strong as the rest of you I'm smart, and I have all the super powers you guys have. I do not need a babysitter Seth, I have this just give me a chance to screw up before you decide to worry!"_

"_I'm with Hayden on this Seth" Paul's thoughts came in. _

"_Let her mess up then you can panic." He said reasonably which was not Paul like at all._

"_Shut up I can use my brain sometimes."_

"_Sam I got something."Hayden said already following the trail leaving Collin and Brady behind. _

"_Hayden don't go by yourself wait for Collin and Brady." _

"_Wait for me." I called, already racing towards her._

"_Seth you don't have to. Collin and Brady are already coming." she whined I could hear her thinking that I was acting like an over protective mother, but I didn't care she was not going to get hurt._

"_Seth, Collin and Brady have already caught up and I have to move there's human blood laced in the trail I really have to move before someone else gets hurt this is my job too not to be protected but too protect." With that she took off._

_Hayden p.o.v _

_This would be really sweet what Seth's trying to do if we did not have a job to do. I raced away following the trail keeping my nose to the ground, with Collin and Brady now flanking me._

"_It's getting stronger." I told them_

"_Hayden how can you smell it I'm barley even catching a whiff?" Brady said_

"_I don't know but let's keep moving."_

_Something burst from the thicket of woods to my right and I barked in surprise. All that came out was a puppy looking, large, sandy wolf._

"_Seth I told you we had this." I said and started back to my fast past trying to keep up with the trail _

"_You're not fighting anything without me there."_

_I heard a howl that sounded like_

"_Jacob cause it is me .I smell something faint but like a vamp might have been here but like weeks ago."_

_He was already following it with only Quil as his flank. Since Seth had come with me._

"_I'm not going back Hayden."_

"_You don't have to, were running towards you guys the trails meet in the middle."_

_He was right cause in about a minute we were all together._

"_What does this mean?" Jared asked._

"_You guys hear that?" Seth asked_

_We all listened and I heard this odd growling sound coming from my right. And a slight panting._

_I moved to were the sound was coming from pushing aside one of the tree limbs out of my way with my muzzle. There was a girl on the ground._

_Blood pouring from her throat I froze she was still alive and her raspy dying voice was calling for and the other came around to get her and as soon as one of them touched her a group of people came out of the woods . _

"_Playing with our snack, hmm." _

"_Get to your positions!" Sam growled_

_I took my place flanking Collin still looking at the dying girl on the forest floor. _

"_Let it go Hayden get your head in the game." Brady said bumping me with his side . _

_I shook out my fur trying to shake off the sight focusing on the opponents in front of us._

_There were about 6 of them. The vamps were pretty normal vampires there was a blonde pretty but not as pretty as Rosalie was. A red headed guy he was pretty built good looking like the rest of the vamps I've seen but they all smelled awful. There was a black girl with wild curly hair who looks dangerous. And another guy who was actually really cute he had really bright blue eyes and-_

_Seth whipped his head around to look at me._

"_Awww, you know you're hotter than he is."_

"_Better be." He muttered in his head _

_One of the vamps launched at Sam and it started and it started._

_Seth's p.o.v _

_I saw everyone moving and immediately jumped into action helping Jacob take down the blue eyed one happily. Throwing the hard pieces of flesh around so we had time before we had to burn them to take down the others. I looked up from the half mauled vamp to look at Hayden, and she was taking down a vamp by herself._

"_Duh told you I had this."She continued to tear into the struggling vamp and then it happened._

_It was like I was in slow motion everything else was moving faster than I could._

_The big red headed vamp ran at Hayden while she wasn't looking crashing her whole entire left side in to a big rock that was in the little patch of woods. She howled out in pain sand the rest of us felt it the pain in her thoughts and cried out in pain when we felt the impact. Then like a TV switching off all thoughts from Hayden's head were cut off there was just blackness were in my head she should be. _

"_Hayden" I screamed – well barked-_

"_Jacob, Embry get Hayden to Billy's call Carlisle as soon as you get there."_

"_Sam I need to go with her!"_

"_No stay here fights that what she would want you to do." It didn't matter anyway Embry and Jake had already phased, grabbed my hurt little blond wolf and carried her away."_

Jacob's p.o.v

We picked up Hayden we need to get her to faze. This would involve waking her up.

"Embry she's got to wake up so she can phase."

"How are we going to wake her up." and as if on cue, the blond wolfs eyes snapped opened.

And immediately started to howl in pain .I laid her on the ground.

"Embry go to Billy's house and call Carlisle well is there soon." he phased figuring that was the quickest way.

I looked down at my baby cousin in wolf from on the ground still howling and writhing in pain. "Hayden you've got to phase back her eyes locked on to mine her eyes were wet with tears come on Hayden you've got to do it you can do it." she slowed down and tried to take deep calm breaths eventually calming down enough to phase back I could already see the bones healing the wrong way they were going to have to be re-broken which was not going to be fun for her or Seth if he has to her screams.

I untied my t-shirt from my leather band, and put it on her and began to run her to Billy house as she cried in pain.

I threw the door open and Carlisle was already there waiting. Edward was there to with Renessmee and Emmet. I put Hayden on the hospital bed thing Carlisle had already set up in a corner of the living room.

He looked her over gently touching and blood wounds she had.

"She basically sustained the same wounds Jacob had when Jacob had his accident." He told us with Hayden, cursing and groaning in the background, since she refused to cry any more.

She had to have most of the bones on her left side re-broken.

We carried her to her own room and the doc had Emmet hold her down as they did the process I'd already been thought this so I went outside and sat on the porch away from Hayden's screams but I could hear the very creative curses coming from the house. The rest of the pack showed up about a second later Seth wanting to know what happened he look deranged and when he heard one of Hayden's agonized cries as one of the bones were re broken .

He fell to his knees and started to cry. I'd never seen Seth cry before and it was horrible I didn't even see him do it when his dad died. Sam got him off the ground and took him out in to the woods away from Hayden's screams. He wasn't the only one looking a little on edge Quil looked like he was going to be sick, and flinched at every scream and curse. Collin and Brady looked afraid, and Embry Jared and Paul just had on a emotionless mask.

Seth's p.o.v

It feels like some ones put a knife though my heart and is trying to carve it out.

"Seth "Sam said

I didn't look at him or respond

"Seth"

"What Sam what, my imprint is in there screaming her lungs out in pain and there's nothing I can do so what do you want?" I said even more tears running down my face.

"You've got to be strong Seth okay, she is going to be alright, okay but you can't let her see you like this."

"I'm trying here okay it's hard." I sighed loudly letting out a long breath .I ran a hand though my hair.

I didn't hear anything else I took a step towards the house.

"I think it's over."I said turning around looking at Sam

He nodded and I ran towards the house. The whole pack, my mom, Kim, Emily, Emmet, Carlisle, and Ness were in there front room. They all looked at me when I walked in.

"You can go in Carlisle said but be quite she's sleeping." I turned and went into the room and there she was sleeping on her right side .I crawled in the bed with her squeezing myself between her and the wall and wrapped my arm around her

And fell asleep with her safe in my arms.

**And that the end oh god this was my very first fan fic and it went pretty well even with all my crappy spelling I want to do a sequel if anyone will read it I never did get to really put in Nahuel like I wanted to and he'll be in the sequel ton if I do one and I want to have a beta if I do it I don't know exactly how they work so if any one does that would be great and see you guys soon hopefully**


End file.
